Perdiéndote
by TheDreamerOne
Summary: ¿Puede una conversación pendiente entre ellas arreglar todo el daño del pasado? Achele fanfic.
1. I

Como siempre, no conozco ni a Lea Michele ni a Dianna Agron, esto es sólo una historia de ficción que espera entretener a la gente. Sin más, espero que os guste y que expresen sus opiniones por medio de reviews.

* * *

-¿Quieres bacon con el desayuno, Lea?

-No, Jon.

Así es como empieza cada domingo, Jon se presenta en mi casa a las nueve de la mañana y se ofrece a prepararme el desayuno, después vemoss la televisión durante un par de horas, hablando de cualquier cotilleo de famosos que no fuéramos nosotros, y después de comer en cualquier restaurante de Nueva York, nos vamos de compras por el centro de la ciudad. Casi siempre compramos cosas que nos resultan graciosas o que nos recuerdan a épocas pasadas, por ejemplo, la semana pasada nos compramos una camiseta cada uno, en la suya ponía "I'm Hamilton" y en la mía ponía "I'm with Hamilton". Pero hoy va a ser un día especial, porque mi mejor amigo ha venido con un par de entradas para la nueva reposición del musical Wicked. Los pases eran a las nueve de la noche, por lo tanto nuestro domingo empezaría como cualquier otro con la diferencia de cambiar la tarde de compras por la noche de musicales. Cuando terminamos de desayunar, nos sentamos en el sofá para hacer nuestra habitual ronda de cotilleos, pero lo que sin duda no esperaba era ver como en el primer canal en que paramos salía una foto en la esquina de ella, guapísima como siempre. Jon no paraba de mirarme y yo no podía parar de ver su foto, y lo único que salió de mi boca fue una petición para que Jon le subiera el volumen a la televisión.

-La estrella de Glee e intérprete de Glinda en la nueva reposición de Wicked, Dianna Agron, ha confirmado ante los medios en su última entrevista de promoción del musical que, efectivamente, está prometida con el integrante de la banda Mumford and Sons, Winston Marshall. No ha querido confirmar la fecha de la boda alegando que todavía no están seguros de la misma, pero lo que si podemos decir, es que en un par de meses, la soltera de oro de Estados Unidos, dejará de serlo. Y ahora pasamos al nuevo disco de Lady Gaga...

Diez, quince, veinte minutos... No sé realmente cuanto tiempo estuve con la mirada perdida en la televisión ni cuanto tiempo estuvo Jon diciéndome cosas que no supe responder, porque no podía escucharlas. Dianna, mi Dianna, estaba a punto de casarse con alguien que no era yo... Y además, según había escuchado, era una de las protagonistas del musical que íbamos a ver esta noche. Llevo más de dos años sin verla, sin hablar con ella, y sabiendo sólo de ella por las revistas e internet. Cuando conseguir salir de mi particular trance lo único que pude hacer era quedarme mirándole a él fijamente, porque no sabia si lo de Wicked había sido uno de sus trucos para que pudiera volver a verla.

-Mírame, Jonathan Groff, y dime que no sabías que ella era Glinda.

-Lo siento Lea... La vi en Los Ángeles y me lo dijo, y yo realmente creía que os merecíais esa conversación.

Ahora sí, las ganas de matar a el señor que tenía a mi lado aumentaron hasta el punto de estar trazando un plan de asesinato, y anotando mentalmente consultarle a mi abogado cuanto me podía caer por ello.

-¿Creías, Jon?, ¿por qué no me consultaste primero?, ¿no pensaste que si no tuvimos esa conversación en su momento es porque ya está todo dicho?

-Me preguntó por tí, Lee. Quiso saber como estabas y que era de tu vida... Cuando le dije lo de tus nuevos proyectos sonrío de una manera... Hacía años que no la veía sonreír así, desde que estabais juntas. Se nota a kilómetros que te sigue queriendo, y que te echa de menos pero resulta que sois unas cabezotas y unas orgullosas que no os queréis dar la oportunidad de tener esa conversación y de intentar arreglar al menos parte de las cosas. Y yo ahora me voy porque no me apetece ver como me echas la bronca después de intentar arreglar lo que vosotras dos no os atrevéis a hacer. A las ocho y media te recojo porque te pienso arrastrar a ese teatro.

Aproximadamente una hora después de que Jonathan se fuera, encendí mi teléfono y me decidí a hacer aquello que no había hecho en más de dos años, llamarla. Mi amigo tenía razón, nos debíamos al menos esa conversación, pero no podía hacerlo en persona, al menos no por el momento. Le dí al botón de llamada y al tercer pitido descolgó la llamada.

-No sé si después de dos años esto es una alucinación o realmente eres tu la que me está llamando, Lea.

Escuchar su voz refiriéndose directamente a ella hacía que se alojara un calor y una sensación de bienestar en su pecho que hacía años que no sentía.

-Bueno, puede que en realidad estemos alucinando las dos, Di...

-No me llames así, por favor...

-Lo siento, supongo que ahora te llama así él.

Primera alusión a su prometido, que hizo que se creara un silencio alrededor de ellas un tanto incómodo.

-Él no me llama así, sólo tú y mi familia lo hacéis.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

-Que siempre después de que me dijeras Di o lady Di o de alguna de esas maneras, yo te besaba.

Se acordaba, claro que se acordaba. Cada vez que estaban juntas y la llamaba así, Dianna la besaba, empezando un juego que siempre acababa con ellas dos en la cama, diciéndose te quiero y queriéndose.

-Te he llamado por teléfono porque quería que tuviéramos esa conversación que nunca tuvimos, y lo cierto era que no me atrevía a tenerla en persona pero ahora me gustaría que vinieras a mi casa... Por favor, Di...

-No creo que sea lo correcto, Lea...

Dianna tenía que venir, y yo tenía que convencerla.

-Nos los debemos, Di.

-Está bien, Lea. Dame la dirección y en una media hora estoy allí, y por favor... Llámame Dianna...

-No puedo, lo siento.

Tras un par de minutos más, y después de darle la dirección de casa, terminamos la conversación. Ahora no sé si he hecho lo correcto o tan sólo lo he hecho porque Jon me había cabreado, pero dentro de veinte minutos la que fue el amor de mi vida estará llamando a mi puerta, para tener la conversación que nunca tuvimos y lo único que me apetece es besarla. Sé que no lo puedo hacer, que no puedo abrirle la puerta y lanzarme a sus brazos como hacia antes, y es por eso que quizá el mayor error he cometido, después de perderla, ha sido volver a llamarla.

* * *

Espero que os guste, próxima actualización pronto, pero mientras tanto... Feliz año nuevo.

TheDreamerOne.


	2. II

**No conozco a Lea Michele y tampoco a Dianna Agron, si lo hiciera, Glee hubiera sido diferente. Disfruten del capítulo y dejen sus comentarios para saber si les guata la historia!.**

* * *

¿Realmente que es un minuto?.

Para la mayoría de la gente no es nada, tan sólo una millonésima parte de su vida, pero en este momento para mí, un minuto era el tiempo que le quedaba a Dianna para llegar a la puerta de casa, porque hace aproximadamente treinta segundos que toco al telefonillo de la entrada. En un minuto le tendría que abrir la puerta y enfrentarme por primera vez en dos años a la que fuera un día el amor de mi vida. Y no era nada fácil.

Mi historia con Dianna no fue para nada convencional... Es más, yo diría que la primera vez que nos vimos no nos caímos demasiado bien, pero un par de semanas después y porque el destino es muy caprichoso, dió la casualidad de que yo necesitaba un apartamento para vivir y que ella necesitaba un inquilino para poder pagar el suyo con mayor comodidad, y a partir de ahí nuestras diferencias quedaron reducidas a la nada, pero eso no quiere decir que a los dos días nos lanzáramos una a los brazos de la otra, es más, muchos hombres pasaron por nuestra casa antes de que nosotras empezáramos a mirarnos con algo de duda. A veces la miraba yo, pero antes de que ella se diera cuenta, yo apartaba la mirada, sin embargo a ella le costaba más hacerlo, por lo que casi siempre la pillaba mirando partes de mi anatomía que normalmente no se miraban entre amigas normales... Sabía que a Dianna de daba muchísima vergüenza que la pillara mirándome, y a mi me gustaba realmente provocarla para que lo hiciera. Ahí empezamos con una especie de juego que ambas sabíamos que podía acabar muy, muy, muy mal... Pero aun así ninguna de las dos quería parar. La mayoría del tiempo eran sólo miradas furtivas que luego pasaron a caricias que ambas deseábamos darnos, hasta que una noche, en una de las tantas que fiestas que daba Mark, nos besamos. Si, íbamos muy borrachas, y sí, al día siguiente nos hicimos las olvidadizas pero lo cierto era que ambas nos moríamos por repetirlo... Y un día le eché coraje y la besé mientras veíamos una película en el sofá, y ella me correspondió y cuando nos miramos a los ojos decidimos sin palabras que en ese momento no era necesario hablar, por lo que la agarré suavemente e hice que se apoyara en mi pecho, como tantas veces habíamos hecho para seguir viendo la película. Y después de que pasara en minuto más agónico de mi vida junto a la puerta esperándola, el timbre sonó, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento, y devolviéndome a la asquerosa realidad que ahora me tocaba vivir por gilipollas.

Momentos después yo estaba ahí, frente a ella, mirándola sin saber que hacer y con una más que posible cara de boba, sospechas más que confirmadas cuando la vi esbozar una suave sonrisa.

-Sigo sin ser un fantasma, Lea.- Dijo sonriendo suavemente-. ¿Me dejas pasar o me voy a tener que quedar aquí toda la tarde?

Quiero que te quedes conmigo para siempre, no toda la tarde, pensé sin poder dejar de mirarla.

-Lea...-Me agarró suavemente la barbilla para que pudiera salir de mi particular trance.-

-Lo siento, Dianna... Pasa, por favor.-Mientras la veía quitarse el abrigo para dejarlo en la silla, no pude evitar añadir un muy poco acertado comentario.- Después de dos años, verte ahí de pie, en la puerta de mi casa me hace pensar que quizá si que eres un fantasma.

Supe que me tenía que haber callado desde el momento en el que abrí la boca, y un reconocido levantamiento de ceja por su parte me dio la razón.

-No creo que sea mi culpa el hecho de estar más de dos años sin dirigirnos la palabra, Lea...

-Cometí un error, Dianna, un error que no supiste perdonarme, fue una mala decisión que no me dejaste que te explicara... Creo que no soy la única que tiene la culpa de lo que nos pasó.

Cuantas más cosas decía, más sabía que la estaba cagando, y aun así no podía dejar de decirlas porque sentía que tenía que echar todo lo que tenía dentro, especialmente guardado para ella, hacia fuera. En dos año te da tiempo a guardar mucho rencor, además de odio, resentimiento, ira, amor, tristeza, soledad...

-¿Acaso no fuiste tú la que firmó aquel maldito contrato?.- A la primera mención del contrato no tuve más remedio que sentarme en el sofá y poner mi mirada en cualquier lugar que no fueran sus ojos.- Mírame, por favor. ¿Me echas en cara que no quisiera escucharte?, lo siento pero no podía.

-¿Que no podías?.-Ahora pasé a mirarla llena de frustración.- Dos malditos meses, Dianna. Estuve dos malditos meses llamando a la puerta de tu casa cada mañana, esperando que en cualquier momento te dignaras al menos a abrirme aunque solo fuera para echarme de allí de una vez por todas. No me diste ni cinco minutos. Ni si quiera me los diste para dejarme.

-¡Pero es que me daba igual la excusa que quisieras darme!, no la quería oír... Yo también estuve dos meses escuchándote llorar cada mañana detrás de la puerta, con unas ganas terribles de de morirme en ese mismo instante... No hacía falta que te dejara, porque ya lo hiciste tú cuando cogiste aquel bolígrafo que Ryan te tendió y firmaste el contrato.

Me levanté y me puse delante de ella, a escasos centímetro de su rostro, y con una ira y miedo repentino que no sabía que estaba sintiendo.

-Déjate ya el puto contrato, Dianna, porque no tienes ni puta idea de por qué lo firmé.- Añadí notando como las primeras lágrimas amenazaban con salir.-

-Muy bien...-Susurra alejándose un poco de mí.- Aquí tienes tu tan codiciado momento. ¿Por qué firmaste?

Dos años... He esperado dos malditos años, con sus veinticuatro meses para darle una explicación que a veces pensaba que ya no se merecía. Pero ahora la tenía aquí, a menos de veinte centímetros de separación y simplemente no me salían las palabras. Estaba bloqueada. No sabía como decirle que si firmé, firmé, por ella, para protegerla. Y dentro de mí se había alojado la extraña sensación de saber que el decírselo no iba a cambiar las cosas, que no iba a venir corriendo a mis brazos, ni íbamos a empezar una nueva vida juntas. Lo sabía. Igual que sabía que se iba a casar y que nunca más volvería a ser mía, por muy posesivo que sonase. Y me frustraba mucho. Y me jodía más. Y no sé exactamente cuando tiempo pasé ahí de pie, mirándola como tantas otras veces lo había hecho, bloqueada como nunca antes.

-Tanto tiempo... ¿Para ahora no decir nada?.-Preguntó con un deje irónico en su voz.-

-Me amenazó, Ryan me amenazó.

-¿Cómo?

Ahora fui yo la que la dejó a ella sin palabras.

-Me llamó a su oficina y me enseño fotos, Dianna. Alguien había vendido fotos nuestras... Había de todo tipo, besándonos, abrazándonos o simplemente mirándonos... y entonces me dijo que el tipo de las fotos le había amenazado con sacarlas a la luz si Ryan no le pagaba una cantidad de dinero. Él, obviamente, la pagó. Y a mí me obligó a firmar ese contrato, por que si no, te iba a despedir e iba a hacer que no volvieras a la industria más.

Al ver como un par de lágrimas empezaban a caer por el rostro de Dianna, me decidí a quitárselas suavemente con los pulgares, colocando mis manos a ambos lados de sus mejillas, ella no hizo ningún movimiento por alejarme, al contrario, yo diría que hizo que nos pegásemos más si cabía. En este momento la distancia entre nuestras caderas era nula, y el volver a tenerla tan cerca, sin que ninguna de las dos huya, era algo que esta mañana me hubiera causado una sonora carcajada. Pero sabía que este momento sólo iba a durar el tiempo necesario para que ella asimilara lo que acababa de decirle, asi que yo no iba a ser la destruyera este momento y aproveché para abrazarla como tantas veces antes habíamos hecho. Si alguien nos viera desde fuera podría decir que era un abrazo bastante íntimo, de esos que por alguna ley no escrita, nadie podía romper salvo las participantes del mismo. En cuanto la rodeé con mis brazos, Dianna rompió a llorar desconsoladamente, balbuceando palabras que no alcanzaba a comprender, en de un momento a otro, y cuando yo pensaba que el abrazo iba a acabar, ella me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos, mientras buscaba cobijo en mi cuello, y yo opté por abrazarla con más fuerza, mientras dejaba suaves caricias en tu pelo, esas que sabía que siempre lograban calmarla, por que lo habían hecho miles de veces antes. Cuando por fin consiguió de llorar, la obligué suavemente a que dejara su pequeño escondite en mi cuerpo, y a que posara su mirada en mi.

-No llores, por favor...

-¿Por qué no hablaste conmigo antes de firmar?, me daba igual mi empleo, Lea... yo sólo quería estar contigo.

-Porque habría sido un acto terriblemente egoísta por mi parte.- Le dije mientras seguía acariciando sus mejillas.- Y te habrías convertido en algo que no eras solo por estar conmigo, y eso es algo que yo no podía, ni puedo permitir, ¿me oyes?.

-El trabajo no es importante...

-Pero tienes las suerte de tener un trabajo que te hace inmensamente feliz, y no voy a ser yo la que te quite esa felicidad, por mucho que me duela separarme de ti. Y sí me volviera a ofrecer lo mismo, y con las mismas condiciones, volvería a firmar aquel estúpido contrato sin pensarlo dos veces.

-No tenías derecho a decidir por mí, Lea.- Musitó separándose suavemente de mí.-

-Lo sé, y lo siento.

Tras volver por un par de minutos a su particular escondite, su teléfono comenzó a sonar, y yo con leve asentimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa, le dije que podía contestar sin ningún problema. Yo la esperaría. Y quizá lo haría durante toda mi vida.

-Hola... ¿quedado?... Oh, mierda. Lo siento Winston, pero estoy con una amiga a la que hace mucho que no veo y nos estábamos poniendo al día...-Murmuraba mirándome a los ojos.- ¿No te importa?. Gracias, Winston... nos vemos en casa. Yo también.

-Disculpa, Lea...

-No pasa nada, tranquila.

Pero si pasaba, porque el hecho de haberla tenido es sus brazos durante algunos minutos había hecho que olvidase completamente el hecho de que se iba a casar, de que ahora esta con otro hombre, de que quizá estaba enamorada de él.

-Me voy a casar.-Era evidente como apartaba la mirada que tenía puesta en mí mientras intentaba continuar, hecho que se le resistió un poco.- Es un buen hombre, ya sabes... Me quiere y me cuida. Me trata muy bien...

-Eso es lo mínimo que podía esperar de cualquier hombre o mujer que estuviera a tu lado, que te quiera y te cuide.-Mejor de lo que yo lo hice, claro.- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?.-Pregunté con algo de duda, la cual se vio reflejada en mi tono de voz.-

-Claro...

-¿Eres feliz?

-Sí. ¿Más de lo que lo he sido alguna vez?...No.

En este momento Dianna empezaba a recoger sus cosas, empezando por su abrigo, el cual se puso en apenas segundos, y siguiendo por su bufanda, esa que le regaló su hermano por su cumpleaños hace un par de años y que le encantaba. Yo no podía dejar de seguir cada movimiento que hacía con la mirada, y de un momento a otro, después de escuchar su respuesta, la cual me dejo un poco en estado de shock, acabé sentada en el sofá. ¿Más de lo que lo he sido alguna vez?... ¿Se refería a cuando estábamos juntas?

-Será mejor que me vaya, Lea.

No fue hasta cuando la vi agarrando el picaporte de la puerta cuando por fin pude reaccionar, y detenerla agarrando suavemente su brazo, lo que hizo que volviera a quedar a poca distancia de mí.

-¿Más que cuando?

-No importa ya, Lea...-Musitaba intentado huir de esta situación.-

-¿Más que cuando, Di?

El haber utilizado aquel diminutivo hizo que se volviera a concentrar de nuevo en mi mirada.

-Más que cuando estaba contigo.

De lo único que fui consciente fue de como hizo que la soltara suavemente para después abandonar de una vez por todas mi casa. Sin duda había sido una charla interesante, pero no sabía si el hecho de conocer la verdad había hecho que la rubia la perdonara, aunque a juzgar por el abrazo... Yo diría que sí. Pero no lo suficiente como para volver a lo que un día fuimos. Aunque me quedé con la sensación que de después de dos años, por fin habíamos dejado de perdernos.

* * *

¡Feliz año!... De nuevo. Espero que os guste el capítulo, más adelante veremos a que se refería el contrato exactamente, y como empezó la relación de las chicas con más detalle. Estaría inmensamente agradecida si dejan alguna review, pero como siempre, eso es solo cosa vuestras. Nos leemos pronto!

TheDreamerOne.


	3. III

No conozco a Lea ni a Dianna, de lo contrario, Glee hubiera sido muy diferente.

* * *

Flashback.

-Di... Si sigues así no voy a llegar a tiempo a la reunión con Ryan...-Dije suavemente mientras Dianna dejaba suaves mordiscos en mi cuello-.

-Que le den a Ryan, cariño.-Me levantó del suelo en un rápido movimiento y me colocó sobre la mesa que había en nuestro trailer-.

-Dianna Elise Agron.-El hecho de oír su nombre completo hizo que se separara de mi, pero no sin dejar algunas palabras de frustración por el camino.- Lo siento cariño... Te prometo que después de la reunión soy toda tuya...-Susurré poniendo algunos mechones detrás de su oreja y dejando un suave beso en sus labios.-

-Siempre gana Ryan, eh.-Era por todos sabido que la relación entre Dianna y Ryan no era la mejor, y comentarios como este hacían que la abrazara con todas mis fuerzas.-

-Si queremos seguir trabajando aquí, siempre gana él...

Tras dejar un último beso en sus labios, emprendí mi camino hasta las oficinas de dirección, donde me dijo Ryan que tendría lugar la reunión. Realmente estaba muy intrigada, porque casi todas las conversaciones que Ryan mantenía eran grupales, y que ahora me llamara a mi, para charlar a solas me resultó un tanto extraño en su principio... Y a Dianna también, por eso estaba más molesta de lo normal durante el día, y la verdad es que me parece totalmente justo, porque Ryan ha estado haciendo la vida en el set imposible a Dianna desde que empezamos a salir, alegando que lo que estábamos haciendo podría suponer el fin del show si los fans se enteraran, yo solamente me dí media vuelta y me marché, pero Dianna no dudo en decirle cuatro palabras a Ryan que derivarían hasta donde ahora nos encontramos, con Dianna perdiendo protagonismo en la serie, y con su personaje viviendo tramas incoherentes. Tardo un par de minutos en llegar hasta el despacho porque me entretengo hablando con un par de productores, y cuando llego hasta la puerta, una voz que reconocí como la de Ryan me hizo pasar cuando golpeé la puerta pidiendo permiso. Cuando entré, pude sentir como mi mundo se venía abajo, la habitación estaba empapelada de fotos mías y de Dianna, fotos en las que salíamos besándonos, abrazándonos o simplemente mirándonos, pero no era eso lo que me preocupaba, el caso es que esas fotos nunca tendrían que haber llegado a sus manos.

-¿Que narices es todo esto, Ryan?.-Pregunté visiblemente molesta.-

-Esto querida, son cientos de fotos vuestras en una actitud... Un tanto indecorosa.-Que estaba molesto era poco, yo creo que si pudiera echarnos ahora mismo, lo hacía.-

-Son fotos privadas que no tendrías por que tener, ¿hasta dónde llegan tus ganas por tener el control, Ryan?.-Sabía que realmente me estaba jugando mi puesto de trabajo, pero no podía dejar que se volviera a salir con la suya, fuera cual fuera su intención.-

-Y seguirán siendo privadas, Lea... Pero solo porque he tenido que pagar una cantidad de dinero más grande que tu salario de un año entero para que lo sigan siendo.-Mi visible desconcierto hizo que Ryan esbozara una pequeña sonrisa irónica.- ¿Por qué no te sientas y hablamos?

-¿De qué estás hablando...?

-De que alguno de vuestros queridos amigos, el cual tenía acceso a todas estas fotos, ha decido que venderlas a un fotógrafo sería una buena forma de sacar dinero, y vaya que si lo ha hecho...-Finalmente me senté en la silla que me había ofrecido porque me estaba empezando a marear.-

-No puede ser...

-Sí, sí que puede ser... Pero como yo soy un buen jefe, he decidido haceros la vida un poquito más fácil, Lea.

-¿Y qué quieres a cambio Ryan?.-Si de algo estaba segura era de que Ryan no hacía las cosas sin querer algo a cambio, nunca.-

-Vas a firmar este contrato.-Me tendió el papel junto a un bolígrafo.- Y vas a dejar a Dianna si quieres que ella siga trabajando en la serie.

-¿Cómo...?.-Por mucho que supiera que mi jefe era un rastrero, esto ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza.-

-Este contrato dice que vas a tener que empezar una relación con uno de los bailarines del show, Tom...-Su sonrisa de suficiencia estaba haciendo que me pusiera mala.- Y que vas a dejar a Dianna...

-No, no voy a dejar a Dianna, además, ¡Tom es gay!.-Murmuré exasperada.-

-Mira Lea... Sé que estás enamorada de ella, pero la vas a dejar si quieres que siga manteniendo su trabajo, por que de lo contrario, la voy a despedir, y voy a hacer que nunca más vuelva a conseguir un maldigo trabajo en la industria... Ni de extra. Firma. Ahora.

Ante todo lo que me está a diciendo, no tuve más remedio que cojer el bolígrafo y firmas aquel contrato que sabía que marcaba el fin de la historia más bonita de mi vida.

Fin flashback.

-Lea vamos a llegar tarde...

-Ya estoy Jon, sólo déjame coger el bolso.-Maldije interiormente el momento en el que acepté ir a la dichosa obra.- Ya estoy.

-Me alegra que al fin hayáis aclarado las cosas.-Me miró suavemente y me cogió la mano, gesto que realmente agradecí.-

-Lo sé, gracias por darme ese empujón final... Pero ella se casa, y ahora siento que seguimos igual que antes pero habiendo acabado nuestra historia de una manera diferente.-Salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos hacia el coche que tenía aparcado Jon en la acera de enfrente.-

-Pero os queréis, cariño... Conquístala de nuevo.-Lo decía con una seguridad pasmosa, que hacia incluso que me emocionara yo también.- Invítala a cenar después de la obra.

-Seguro que tiene planes, es el día de inauguración.-Abrí la puerta del copiloto y me adentré en el vehículo.-

-Es verdad...-Murmuró pensativo mientras arrancaba el coche.- Pero le puedes decir de quedar algún día.

-Te prometo que lo intentaré.

Nos pasamos en resto de camino en silencio, cantando de vez en cuando alguna canción que salía por la radio, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el momento en que me decidí a firmar el maldito contrato... Si tan sólo hubiera pensado mejor las cosas... Tendría que haberle amenazado con irme de la serie, porque ahora sabía que a él no le hubiera hecho ninguna gracias perder a su protagonista en medio de grabar la temporada, le hubiera supuesto demasiado volver a grabar todo y escribir una línea argumental completamente nueva, y pensándolo bien, tampoco la hubiera podido echar a ella, o al menos eso es lo que Cory, mi gran apoyo en esos tiempos, me dijo cuando llegué a su casa totalmente devastada.

Cory... Grandísimo idiota... ¿Cómo se atrevió a irse así?

Siempre le preguntaba que le pasaba y siempre me decía que estaba bien cuando era más que obvio que no lo estaba, si tan sólo me hubiera dicho algo... Las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes y el quizá estaría ahora aquí conmigo, apoyándome como siempre lo había hecho. Cuando se enteró de lo del contrato no dudo ni dos segundos en ir a hablar con Ryan, pero terminaron discutiendo y con Cory saliendo del despacho totalmente indignado porque le había puesto los horarios nocturnos de rodaje, hecho que por supuesto, también me perjudicó a mi, pero que no pude dejar de agradecerle por enfrentarse al jefe. Le echo muchísimo de menos, y lo pasé fatal cuando me enteré de su muerte... En realidad todos lo pasamos fatal, y el que Ryan decidiera dejar fuera del capítulo homenaje a Dianna hizo que el ambiente en el set se tensara muchísimo, hasta el punto que todos evitaban estar en la misma habitación que él... Fueron semanas muy duras, pero al final entendimos que el querría que fuéramos felices, porque la vida es demasiado corta...

-¿No piensas bajar del coche, Lea?.-Preguntó Jon dejando suaves golpes en mi ventanilla.-

-Si, claro...-Salí sin demasiada dificultad y me coloqué a su lado, agarrándole del brazo.-

-¿En qué piensas?. Llevas todo el camino distraída.-Caminábamos rápido hacia el teatro intentando que no nos viera demasiada gente porque ya íbamos un poco tarde.-

-En mi ángel de la guarda...-Susurré mirando hacia el cielo.- Voy a recuperarla, Jon.

* * *

Aquí os dejo otro capítulo, esta vez mostrándoos algunos detalles de lo que paso con Ryan. Además, también quería ir incluyendo algunos personajes más en la trama y el primero en el que pensé fue en Cory... Ese grandullón al que echamos enormemente de menos. Espero que os haya gustado, dejen comentarios si lo creen oportuno.

TheDreamerOne.


	4. IV

¡Hola a todos de nuevo!, aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que espero que les guste... Como siempre, no conozco a Lea o a Dianna, de lo contrario Glee hubiera sido diferente.

Aprovecho esta nota para aclarar una cosa que he visto necesario explicar debido a las dudas que han surgido en los comentarios: entiendo que creáis que es un tanto improbable que Lea no pudiera dar una explicación en más de dos años existiendo como existen tantas tecnologías, pero el caso es que si la otra persona te bloquea en las redes y no te coge las llamadas resulta un tanto difícil poder comunicarte, y como Lea se vió en esa situación no pudo hacer nada más que pasarse un mes entero llamando a casa de la otra chica para hablar, pero al final creyó que quizá la otra chica ya no se mereciera la explicación. ¡Disfruten del capítulo!

* * *

-Quitando la original, ha sido la mejor obra de Wicked que he visto en mi vida... ¡Dianna ha estado espectacular!.-Que Jon estaba alegre era poco, aunque lo cierto era que Dianna había estado magnifica.-

-Lo sé, Jon... Pero ella siempre está espectacular, ¿no?.-Nos dirigimos a la salida, parándonos de vez en cuando a petición de algunos fans que encontramos en la puerta del teatro, pero en un par de minutos estábamos de nuevo en el coche.-

-Me ha mandado un mensaje un amigo que inaugura esta noche su local, podríamos ir...-El puchero que estaba haciendo mi mejor amigo en estos momentos lo hacía demasiado irresistible como para decirle que no, además, el hecho de que me estuviera mirando a mi en vez de a la carretera hizo que me decidiera más rápido aún. Prefería ir a una fiesta que al hospital.-

-Claro, Jon... Pero pon la maldita vista en la carretera.-Murmuré subiendo los pies al salpicadero y colocando uno de los tantos CD que Jon llevaba en la guantera.-

-Esa es mi chica...-Dijo sonriendo ampliamente.- Oye... Lo que dijiste a la entrada del teatro, lo de recuperar a Dianna, ¿era verdad?

-Sí, Jon.-Le miré totalmente decidida.- Volverla a ver y a hablar con ella de nuevo me ha hecho darme cuenta de que la extraño muchísimo.

-Me parece una grandísima idea, cariño.-Me agarró la mano suavemente aprovechando que estábamos en un semáforo.-Mañana deberías llamarla e intentar quedar con ella.

-Supongo...¿Pero y si realmente no me ha perdonado?.-Esa última duda había estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza durante el resto de la tarde.-

-Lo ha hecho, créeme.

En unos veinte minutos llegamos al pub del amigo de Jon, con contínuos reproches por mi parte porque el chico no me había dejado parar por casa para cambiarme de ropa. Cuando llegamos hasta la puerta, el portero nos dijo que esta noche no podíamos entrar por que en el local estaba teniendo lugar una fiesta privada, pero Jon llamó a su amigo y este salió diciéndole al portero que estaba bien, que éramos amigos. Cuando al fin pasamos y le dejamos a Jake, el dueño del pub, los abrigos de y demás, nos dirigimos a la barra para pedir un par de chupitos de tequila y algunos cubatas. Lo cierto es que la bebida no me sentaba demasiado bien, pero por una noche no iba a pasar nada, ya me encargaría de mi resaca mañana... Varios tequilas y dos cubanas después decidí que era el momento apropiado para ir al baño, y así se lo dije a Jon, el cual no me estaba haciendo demasiado caso porque estaba hablando muy entretenido con un chico... Y sin hacerle demasiado caso me fui en busca de los aseos, los cuales me costó un poco localizar debido a mi estado. Cuando por fin entré, me choqué con una chica que iba buscando algo en su bolso, y no pude evitar transmitir mi malestar hacia la misma.

-¿Podrías tener un poco más de cuidado?.-Murmuré abriéndome paso hacia uno de los cubículos.-

-Lo siento, Lea... Estaba buscando mi cartera.

Me quedé parada en cuanto la primera palabra salió de ella, porque esa voz la podría seguir reconociendo a kilómetros, y en este momento no podía más que reprocharme el tener la boca tan suelta y agradecer al destino el tenerla aquí al lado.

-Dianna...

-La misma.-El suave sonido de su risa hizo que me diera la vuelta bruscamente, y que una sensación vertiginosa de mareo llegara hasta mi, haciéndome perder la visión por unos segundos.- Cuidado... Te vas a caer, ¿has bebido mucho?

-Verte el mismo día tres veces después de no saber nada de ti ha hecho que me entrara ganas de beber...-Finalmente conseguí agarrarme al lavabo y echarme un poco de agua en la cara para espabilarme.-

-Si quieres me voy...-Dijo haciendo señas hacia la puerta.-

-No... Preferiría que no te fueras nunca más.-Ahora el alcohol que había en mi cuerpo estaba haciendo acto de presencia por medio de palabras que quizá no deberían de salir en este momento.- Me has perdonado, ¿verdad?

-Has sido sincera y eso te lo agradezco...

-Eso es un no, ¿cierto?.-Las primeras lagrimas amenazaban con salir, aunque pude retenerlas a tiempo.-

-Eso significa que espero ser igual de valiente que tu algún día y decirte la verdad, aunque sea tarde.-Mientras veía como se daba la vuelta y se iba, no pude hacer otra cosa que agarrarla y meterla conmigo dentro de uno de los cubículos.-

-¿Que verdad, Dianna?

No se si lo hizo porque estaba intentando evitar la pregunta, porque ella también había bebido y no era consciente de sus actos o porque realmente estaba deseando esto tanto como yo, pero sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, sus labios estaban sobre los míos en un rápido movimiento, y yo de lo único que fui capaz fue de devolverle el beso con todas las ganas que tenía reprimidas desde hacía dos años. Cuando el oxigeno decidió que era un buen momento para separarnos, nos quedamos mirando a los ojos, y yo solo pude bajar la mirada porque no creía que esto acabara de pasar realmente, pero luego ella agarro suavemente mi barbilla y me obligo a mirarla de nuevo, para después volver a besarme, esta vez con nuestras lenguas haciendo acto de presencia. Yo agarré en un rápido movimiento su pelo con mis manos y ella colocó las suyas en mi cadera, intentando acercarnos más si eso era posible, Dianna abandonó mis labios para seguir dejando besos por la mandíbula, el cuello, donde se entretuvo un rato, y finalmente mi clavícula, en la cual decidió dejar un mordisco. Yo de vez en cuando no podía evitar soltar algún gemido y arañar su cuello cuando mordió el mío, y finalmente, tan rápido como empezó terminó, con una Dianna pidiendo disculpas y abamdonando el cubículo de forma precipitada y conmigo sin saber que hacer exactamente, así que hice lo más lógico, salir de allí para buscar a Jon y hablar con él urgentemente.

Lo encontré en el mismo lugar en el que lo había dejado y cuando llegué hasta donde estaba, Jon se quedo mirando hacia una zona determinada de mi cuello con una ceja en alto, esperando a que le contara lo que sea que hubiera pasado.

-¿Habían vampiros en el baño, Lea?.-Preguntó soltando una leve risa.-

-No, estaba Dianna.-Jonathan me miró incrédulo durante un par de minutos, para luego despedirse precipitadamente de su amigo y llevarme a una zona apartada de la discoteca.-

-¿Cómo?

Tardo un par de minutos en resumirle lo pasado en el baño, mientras él no podía evitar soltar suspiros, sonidos de asombro o simplemente levantar sus cejas de manera inquisitiva de vez en cuando.

-Según has dicho que se ha ido, no se si alegrarme o no.-Dijo mientras cogía una de mis manos.- Y la enigmática conversación previa tampoco se cómo tomármela.

-Yo tampoco, el caso es que me besó cuando le pregunté por la verdad de la que hablaba... Y no me apetecía nada dejar de besarla para hablar.-Hice un rápido recorrido con los ojos al pub intentando buscarla, pero Dianna parecía no estar en ninguna parte.-

-Pues llámala, Lea... No puede haber ido muy lejos.-Murmuró haciendo el mismo recorrido que yo.-

-No tengo batería, será mejor que me vaya a casa y hable con ella mañana, ¿no crees?.-Dije buscando al dueño del bar para pedirle mi abrigo y mi bolso.-

-Espérate y voy contigo.

-No hace falta, ahora llamo a un taxi y ya... Tu quédate con tu amigo, que perecía que lo estabas pasando bien.-Mientras tanto yo sacaba un par de billetes de la cartera para pagar la cuenta.-

-¿Segura?.-Preguntó algo indeciso.-

-Segura.-Le dí un último beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida y me fuí de allí lo más rápido que pude.-

Llamé al servicio de taxis y me dijeron que en unos diez minutos estarían aquí, pero con lo que no contaba era con volverla a ver apoyada en una de las paredes del local llorando, con las rodillas a la altura de la cara y con las manos tapándole los ojos, y yo no dudé un segundo en acercarme a ella y sentarme a su lado, y cuando ella levantó la vista y me vió lo único que pudo hacer fue ponerse a llorar más fuerte. Yo la cogí y la abracé, haciéndole saber que estaba allí para ella.

-¿Tan mal beso?.-Indagué intentando hacerla sonreír.-

-Ójala...

-¿Entonces que te pasa?

-Que acabo de engañar al hombre con el que me voy a casar dentro de un mes.-Respondió levantando la vista por fin y mirándome a los ojos.-

-No se yo si un beso se considera engañar...-Susurré en un intento por hacerla sentir menos culpable.-

-Quizá lleves razón.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?.-Realmente necesitaba saber a que se refería con la verdad que no podía contarme.-

-Supongo...

-¿Qué es lo que no puedes contarme?

-Supongo que después de dos años mereces saberlo...-Ahora se levantó, haciendo que yo me levantara con ella en el camino.- No me enteré de lo del contrato cuando tu me lo dijiste ayer... Me enteré antes, Naya me lo dijo porque a Ryan se le había escapado... Y yo me cabreé contigo muchísimo.

-¿Lo sabías?.-Pregunté un tanto desconcertada.-

-Cuando me enteré, fui a casa de Chord por que ese día no tenía que grabar y necesitaba hablar con él...-Como no se decidía a seguir hablando, le deje una suave caricia en el brazo, la cual ella respondió con un suspiro.-

-Mirame... ¿Lo sabías?.-Ahora ya estaba empezando a impacientarme un poco.-

-Él me escuchó, hablamos... Y bebimos, bebimos muchísimo.

-Dianna, ¡dime lo que me tengas que decir de una maldita vez!.-No quería sonar tan dura, pero lo cierto es que me estaba poniendo nerviosa.-

-¡Me acosté con Chord!

* * *

¡Nuevo capitulo!, me gustaría que todos hagáis como el guest que ha expuesto sus dudas en los comentarios si no entendéis algo de la historia, pero también podéis y me gustaria que lo hicierais para decir si os gusta la historia o no. Sin más, que paséis una muy feliz y mágica noche de reyes.

N/A: vuelvo a subir el capítulo porque no se guardaron los cambios en el archivo origina, y subí un capítulo con algunas partes erróneas, lo siento.

TheDreamerOne.


	5. V

No conozco a Lea Michele ni tampoco a Dianna Agron, si lo hiciera Glee hubiera sido diferente. ¡Hola de nuevo!, aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo de la historia, gracias por sus reviews, me animan a seguir escribiendo.

* * *

Flashback.

-¡Lea!.-Me doy la vuelta y veo a Jenna corriendo hacia mí.-

-Dime, Jenna.-Digo parándome para escuchar lo que mi amiga tenga que decirme.-

-¿Has visto a la chica que va a hacer de Quinn?.-Intento hacer memoria para recordar si he visto a alguien nuevo al llegar al set esta mañana.-

-Creo que no, ¿y tú?.

-Tampoco, lo único que sé es que tiene a todos los chicos del set revolucionados...-Dejamos escapar una suave risa las dos, siendo conocedoras de que a estos chicos les gusta cualquier persona que les dedicara una sonrisa.-

-No me digas más, tiene enamoradito a Mark...

-Correcto.-Levanta la mano y ambas las chocamos.-

-Me tengo que ir a hablar con los de sonido, Jenna, ¿nos vemos luego?.-La chica aceptó con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza y yo me fuí.-

Caminaba hacia las oficinas de sonido sin mirar muy bien por donde iba, ya que estaba comprobando un par de cosas en mi Twitter y respondiendo algunos mensajes de Jon, por lo que no me tomó de sorpresa que chocara contra alguien en mi camino, pero lo que lo me esperaba era que la persona que había delante de mí llevara un café, caliente por lo que noté, en las manos, y que este acabara derramado en su pecho. Levanté la vista y vi a una chica que no conocía soltando improperios hacia mí, así que lo único que pude hacer fue disculparme.

-Lo siento...-Intentaba eliminar algunos restos de café caliente con un pañuelo que llevaba en la chaqueta.-

-¡Joder cómo quema!

-Ya te he dicho que lo siento.

-¡Pues no lo sientas tanto y mira por dónde vas!

-Mira, no voy a seguir disculpándome por un accidente... Y te recuerdo que si tu me hubieras visto dudo mucho que te hubieras chocado conmigo, lo que quiere decir que tampoco ibas demasiado pendiente.-Me dí la vuelta y me marché hacia sonido, tirándole el pañuelo que había usado para ayudarla en el proceso.-

-¡Que jodan!.-La escuché gritar a lo lejos.-

Yo lo único que hice a modo de respuesta fue enseñarle el dedo medio hasta que doble la esquina.

Fin Flashback.

-Lea, di algo... Me estás asustando.-Levanté la vista hacia ella y la encontré con varias lágrimas en los ojos, cosa que hizo que me cabreara aún más.-

-Me tuviste un mes en la puerta de tu casa intentando darte explicaciones...¿de algo que ya sabías?.-Intentó agarrarme la mano, pero yo me aparté.-

-No podía mirarte a la cara...

-¿Y aún encima te acuestas con otro antes de hablar conmigo?

-Lea...-Cada vez que intentaba acercarse a mi, yo reculaba hacia atrás, hasta que me encontré con la pared del bar.-

-¡Te reíste en mi puta cara!.-Dije mientras miraba como las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer.-

-Iba muy borracha... Y estaba muy cabreada porque me ibas a dejar.-Cada vez se acercaba más a mi, y noté como una gota de agua resbalaba por su nariz.-

-La diferencia es que mientras yo te iba a dejar para que tu pudieras seguir trabajando, tu decidiste irte con Chord y acostarte con él.-Le dí un suave empujón y salí de allí, evitando en todo momento mirarla a la cara.-

-No te vayas, Lea...

-Ahora mismo, Dianna, te odio.

Nunca, en toda mi vida, había visto una mirada con tanto dolor como la que Dianna me estaba mostrando ahora mismo, pero yo decidí salir corriendo de allí, sin esperar al taxi al que había llamado y a riesgo de coger una neumonía por la lluvia, pero cualquier opción era cien veces mejor que el quedarme allí, con ella mirándome de esa manera. Pero lo cierto es que aunque jamás pudiera odiarla, estaba demasiado dolida con ella... Me ha tenido dos años enteros pensando que la cagué, que todo fue culpa mía, que fui una idiota, para que luego ella me diga que lo sabía desde prácticamente el principio, y que además se acostó con otro. Un mes, con sus treinta días estuve sentada frente a su puerta, rogando por que me abriera, rogando por cinco minutos... Para que al final no me abriera porque se avergonzaba de si misma.

En apenas diez minutos llegué a la puerta de mi casa, calada hasta los huesos y con lágrimas cayendo sin parar por mi rostro, saqué las llaves de mi bolso y abrí la puerta,me quité la ropa y decidí darme un baño de agua caliente para evitar que mañana tuviera fiebre a causa del frío. Cuando terminé todo eso, me puse el pijama y me senté en el sofá con el móvil en mis manos, dudando si llamar a Jon o no. Finalmente marqué su número y esperé a que alguien me contestara en la otra línea.

-¿Lea?

-Si...-Susurré comenzando a sollozar de nuevo.-

-¿Qué pasa, cariño?.-Ahora pude notar la preocupación en su voz.-

-Ella lo sabía todo desde el principio... Y se acostó con Chord...-Me costaba decir más de dos frases seguidas debido al llanto.-

-¿Enserio...?

-Sí... Me ha pedido perdón mil veces... Y yo le he dicho que la odiaba... Y no sabes como me miró, Jon.-El hecho de recordar su mirada de nuevo hizo que un nudo horrible se alojara en mi estómago.-

-Si el amor de tu vida te dice que te odia, no creo que te pongas a saltar de alegría, Lea...-Pude escuchar un suspiro saliendo de la otra línea.- Pero aún así, fue ella la que te engañó y tu no tienes porque sentirte así... Mira que adoro a esa rubia, Lea, pero ya no es tu turno de sentirte mal... Es el suyo.

-Es complicado, Jon.-Me levante y me dirigí a la cocina para echarme un vaso de agua.-

-Lea... Has bebido y te acabas de enterar de la verdad después de mucho tiempo, ve a dormir y ya verás como mañana vas a ver las cosas de manera diferente...

-Tienes razón, buenas noches, Jon, y gracias...

-Buenas noches cariño...

Después de beberme el vaso de agua, decidí hacerle caso a Jonathan y me fui a la cama, pensando en todo lo que había pasado a lo largo de este día, que empezó siendo un domingo normal, como cualquier otro... Con mi mejor amigo preguntándome si quería bacon, y que terminó conmigo hablando con Dianna, besándonos y luego enterándome de la verdad, aquella que creía que sabía pero de la que al final no tenía ni idea. Con esos pensamientos estaba a punto de caer en un profundo sueño, que un estruendoso sonido del timbre de casa se encargó de evitar. Me levanté adormilada y enfadada, cargando contra aquel que se atreviera a llamar a mi casa a las tres de la mañana, así que abro la puerta blasfemando contra la persona que estuviera detrás de ella.

-¿Que narices haces llamando a mi casa a las tres de la mañana?

-Mírame a los ojos y dime que me odias.-Levanté la vista y la ví ahí, aparentemente borracha y calada hasta los huesos.-

-Dianna, ¿qué haces aquí?.-Murmuré soltando un suspiro lleno de frustración.-

-Mírame a los ojos y dime que me odias.-Volvió a repetir.-

-No Dianna, no te odio... No puedo, y eso es lo que me jode.-Me fui hacia la habitación para coger un pijama seco, dejándola a ella en la puerta, siendo su elección el pasar a la casa o no, pero cuando volví seguía en la puerta, con la misma mirada que en la puerta del bar.- Póntelo...

-No es justo que te haga esto... Será mejor que me vaya.-Dió media vuelta y salió a la calle de nuevo, pero la lluvia era cada vez más fuerte y no podía dejar que se fuera, así que me decidí y fui a por ella.-

-Vas a pasar, te vas a poner este pijama seco y te vas a dormir en el sofá, porque por muy enfadada que este contigo...-Mientras hablaba la iba desvistiendo yo misma, ya que a ella no la veía por la labor.- Te quiero muchísimo, grandísima idiota.-Cuando le quité la ropa y se quedó en ropa interior, no pude evitar quedarme mirando su cuerpo, por lo que me fui a la cocina a por un vaso de agua y le dije que se pusiera ella la ropa.-

-Me odias pero me quieres...-Ahora empezaba a divagar desde el salón debido al alcohol, yo fui con ella y la abrí el sofá para que durmiera más cómoda.-

-Te he dicho que no te odio.-La tumbé en el sofá por que no la veía capaz de que lo hiciera sin que se cayera al suelo, luego cogí la manta y se la eché por encima.-

-Yo también te quiero, Lee.-Aquel simple susurro, justo cuando yo me disponía a volver a la habitación, hizo que me girara súbitamente para ver si era cierto, pero Dianna ya estaba dormida.-

Cuando empezamos a salir creí que no duraríamos mucho debido al mundo en el que estábamos, pero año y medio después me di cuenta de que quería pasar el resto de mi vida con esta grandísima idota. Después un par de infortunios nos hicieron separarnos hasta llegar hasta donde estamos ahora... Aquella pequeña confesión me hizo darme cuenta de que nunca habíamos dejado de querernos, y que probablemente nunca dejaríamos de hacerlo, pero aunque hayamos dejado de perdernos, ya no era nuestro tiempo de estar juntas. Y aunque jodiera, había que aceptarlo.

* * *

¡Espero que os haya gustado!

Por mucho que Lea se enfade con Dianna, no puede dejar de quererla, y dejar que se vaya con toda la lluvia y en su estado, no pasaba por la cabeza de la morena, aún así, darse un tiempo y recapacitar las cosas es lo mejor que pueden hacer. No olviden comentar para saber si os gusta, y si no, decirlo también para que pueda cambiar cosas... Que paséis buen fin de semana.

TheDreamerOne.


	6. VI

No conozco a Lea o Dianna, de lo contrario Glee hubiera sido diferente.

* * *

Cuando me levanté al día siguiente, aliviada porque ese domingo de mierda hubiera pasado al fin, me encontré con el sofá cerrado, la manta doblada y el pijama en el reposa brazos, y de no ser por el olor a café recién hecho y la noche que encontré encima de la mesa, en la que ponía un simple "lo siento", habría estado segura de que los acontecimientos vividos ayer por la noche habían sido producto de mi imaginación. Y una parte de mi habría estado encantada con ello.

Me acerqué hasta la cocina y me serví un poco del café que suponía que había hecho Dianna para intentar despejarme, cosa que necesitaba con extrema urgencia y que logré con apenas unos sorbos... Pero como venía haciendo desde hacía varias horas, me puse a pensar, y estuve a punto de volver a llamar a Jon, aunque luego pensé que el también tiene su vida y que yo no podía estar entreteniéndole con todos mis problemas. Así que me vestí, cogí mi bolso y me subí en el coche, camino a mi cafetería favorita de todo Broadway.

Tardé más de media hora en llegar hasta allí, a pesar de vivir bastante cerca del lugar, pero atravesar la quinta avenida a estas horas de la mañana siempre se hacia bastante largo y pesado debido al tráfico que había, que yo suponía que se dirigía a Broadway, probablemente para trabajar... O para desconectar del mundo entero, como solía hacer yo cuando mi mundo se venia paras arriba en menos de veinticuatro horas.

Todo lo vivido con Dianna me había dejado un tanto estupefacta, no por el hecho de volverla a ver, que también había influido, sino por lo que pasó anoche, para ser más exactos. Lo último que esperaba era verla a las tres de la madrugada en la puerta de mi casa, completamente mojada por la lluvia y con un intenso olor a tequila emanando por todo su cuerpo. Pero tampoco esperaba que me dijera que me quería... Cosa que hacía que me enfadara más aún con ella, porque sinceramente, ¿quién se pasa dos años sabiendo la verdad, sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo por comunicarse contigo, y luego se presenta a menos de dos meses para casarse diciéndote que te quiere?.

Entre pensamientos y tráfico llego a la cafetería, pido mi café americano, y me siento en la mesa de siempre, la que tiene las mejores vistas a los teatros, y me quedo observándolos atentamente hasta que el sonido de mi móvil me hace salir de mi peculiar trance.

-Dianna: "Gracias por dejar que me quedara anoche, y siento haber llegado así a tu casa..."

Tardo unos segundos en responder, porque sinceramente no sabia que decirle.

-Yo: "No es nada."

Amable y sencillo, sin llegar a expresarle todo el malestar que ahora mismo siento hacia ella.

-Dianna: "Tengo descanso a la hora de la comida y me gustaría hablar contigo."

Eso si que no, no puedo verla, no ahora.

-Yo: "No. No quiero verte."

Si había que empezar a poner las cartas sobre la mesa, se ponen.

-Dianna: "Yo fui cuando me lo pediste, porfavor Lea..."

-Yo: "Si me tienes que decir algo, acepto a que me lo digas por teléfono."

Sé que esa propuesta es mucho más de lo que se merece, pero si que es cierto que ella vino a mi casa después de dos años solo por que yo se lo pedí, sin preguntas y sin condiciones. Aguardo pacientemente a que me llame, y mi espera llega a su fin cuando oigo soñar mi teléfono móvil y leo su nombre en la pantalla. Me tomo un par de segundos para tomar aire y después cojo la llamada.

-Dime...-Susurro dejando escapar un suspiro cansado.-

-Sé que anoche te dije que te quería... No me he olvidado.-Dejamos pasar unos segundos en silencio, uno de los incómodos, y luego sigue hablando.- Y era totalmente cierto.

-Supongo que sabes que eso no cambia nada, no ahora...-Me levanto de la silla y me dirijo hacia la barra para pagarle a la amable camarera.-

-Lo sé, créeme.-Escucho a alguien decir que en cinco minutos había que volver al ensayo de fondo.- Como también sé que nunca voy a dejar de hacerlo, aunque nuestras vidas vayan siempre por caminos separados.

-Si es esto lo que querías decirme creo que voy a colgar, porque no me apetece anda escucharlo.-Salgo hacia la calle, y decido dar un paseo por los teatros antes de llegar al coche.-

-No cuelgues, Lea... Quiero pedirte perdón por varias cosas.-Suelta un suspiro y luego prosigue.- Por engañarte hace dos años...

-Dianna...

-Por acostarme con Chord.-Intento hacer que pare en vano.-

-Para...

-Por haberte hecho creer que la culpa fue tuya.

-Joder Dianna...-Noto como las primeras lagrimas amenzan con salir.-

-Por todo lo que pasó anoche...

-¿Todavía hay más?.-Preguntó con algo de temor a que su respuesta sea afirmativa.-

-Han adelantado la gira de Winston...-Ahora venía la mala noticia de verdad.- Me caso seis días...

Ahora dejó escapar libremente todas las lagrimas que había intentado retener, sin miedo a que cayeran, por que ahora era real... Ahora nuestras vidas se separarían y quizá nunca más se volvieran a juntar en el camino, ya no existiría aquella pequeña esperanza que en fondo siempre había sabido que estaba ahí, la esperanza de volver a encontrarnos, de dejar de perdernos la una a la otra. Y ahora hago lo más doloroso que he hecho en toda mi vida... Dejarla ir.

-Realmente espero Di... Que seas inmensamente feliz, todo lo que nosotras no pudimos ni vamos a ser juntas.-La escucho sollozar al otro lado de la línea y tengo que hacer una pausa antes de seguir.- No llores... Vas a ser la novia más guapa del mundo, y quiero que sepas, que yo también te quiero... Más de lo que he querido jamás.

Después cuelgo la llamada sin dejar que conteste, suspirando hondo y sabiendo que quizá acababa de cerrar el capítulo más bonito y tormentoso de mi vida.

Vuelvo al coche casi a la carrera, intentando huir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Cuando llego al vehículo y me dispongo a abrirlo me doy cuenta de no puedo hacerlo porque me había dejado el bolso en la cafetería, así que me seco las lagrimas con un pañuelo que llevaba en el bolsillo y me dirijo de nuevo al lugar al que estaba segura que no iba a volver jamás, y no precisamente por el servicio, que era excelente, sino por lo que acababa de pasar ahí dentro.

Cuando me quedan sólo unos cuantos metros para llegar a la puerta escucho como una voz, que hacía años que no escuchaba, gritaba a lo lejos mi nombre.

-¡Lea!

Me doy la vuelta y veo a Naya Rivera, con la mano levantada queriendo ser vista por mí.

No se podía decir que nuestra relación había acabado en malos términos, porque no había sido así exactamente. Discutimos, si. Y de manera bastante grave, pero gracias a Dianna pudimos arreglar nuestras diferencias para poder estar, al menos, en la misma habitación sin tirarnos cosas a la cabeza. Ahora la veía aquí, con su pequeño hijo de la mano, cruzando la acera cuando se cercioró que había sido vista, y andando con algo de prisa en mi dirección.

-No quedamos tan mal como para que no me saludes, ¿no?.-Pregunta con una ceja alzada.-

-Lo siento, Naya... No estoy teniendo un buen día...-Le digo mostrando una triste sonrisa.-

-He hablado con Dianna...-Dijo siendo directa, como de costumbre.- Y se que lo sabes todo... Y por como te estoy viendo, supongo que te acabas de enterar de lo de la boda.

Me quedo unos minutos observando como Naya sacaba un pequeño juguete de su bolso y se lo tendía a su hijo, el cual se estaba empezando a molestar un poco porque su mamá no le daba el muñeco que le había prometido antes.

-Acabo de hablar con ella...

-¿Y?.-Pregunta con interés.-

-Y hemos acabado nuestra pequeña gran historia, Naya...-Las lagrimas salen de nuevo sin control alguno y ella solo atina a abrazarme.-

-No podéis acabar, Lea... Vosotras tenéis la historia más bonita que he visto nunca... Y os queréis... Dianna no quiere a Winston.-Levanto la vista ante esa ultima confesión, que ya intuía.-

-¿Crees que no lo sé?.-Susurró intentando mantener la calma.- Pero ella va a ser feliz, porque se tienen cariño, y yo voy a encontrar a alguien y voy a ser feliz también, aunque nos sigamos queriendo.

-Pero eso no es justo.-A su hijo se le cae el muñeco y ella se agacha para cogerlo.-

-La vida no es justa, y yo me he pasado dos años viviendo una injusticia que no estoy dispuesta a olvidar tan fácilmente.-Oigo a mi móvil sonar de nuevo, pero lo silencio sin mirar quien es.-

-Siento ser parte de eso...-Me mira a los ojos y yo me doy cuenta de que sus disculpas son sinceras.-

-No fue tu culpa...-Mi movil vuelve a sonar de nuevo y lo silencio sin mirar la pantalla.-

-Me ha invitado a la boda, pero no me apetece ver como se jode la vida...-Le vuelve a prestar algo de atención a su hijo antes de volver su vista a mi.- Aunque seguramente acabe yendo para darle mi apoyo.

-Dejemos de hablar de esto, por favor...-Le ruego deseosa de cortar con el tema ya.- ¿Que ha sido de tu vida?

-¿Aparte de tener al niño más guapo del mundo?.-Dice mostrando una sonrisa orgullosa.- Nunca pensé que podría querer tanto a alguien... Es como incondicional, pero cuando lo vi nacer... Sentí una angustia y un miedo aterrador, a no saber hacerlo, ¿comprendes?.

-Se que no se le parece en nada, pero yo siento algo parecido cuando me subo a un teatro.-Seco las ultimas lagrimas que quedan en mi rostro, y sonrío.-

-¿Y cuándo va la gran Lea Michele a deleitarnos con su voz en alguno de estos impresionantes teatros?.-Mira a su alrededor señalando todos los teatros de los que estábamos rodeadas.-

-Bueno, algo hay...-Dejo mostrar una sonrisa enigmática, dando a entender que quizá regrese pronto.- Tengo algunas ofertas sobre la mesa y una de ellas es de Broadway.

-Siempre hay un pero...-Dice riendo y revolviendo el pelo de su hijo.-

-Es en el teatro contiguo de Wicked... Y me da vértigo aceptarla.-Digo soltándolo al fin.-

-No dejes que el miedo te pueda Lea... Si has decidido cerrar vuestra historia, que no te dé vértigo seguir con tu vida... Aunque sea puerta con puerta con la suya.

Nos pasamos los siguientes minutos hablando de asuntos banales, hasta que finalmente nos despedimos, con una promesa firme de quedar para tomar un café algún día. Luego me dirijo a la cafetería y recojo mi bolso, pensando en el asunto del musical.

Tenía la oferta desde hacía una semana y hoy era el último día para aceptarla, y cuando había decidido hacerlo, sucede todo el asunto de Dianna y me muestro un poco reticente a verla de nuevo cada día, pero lo cierto es que la conversación con Naya me había hecho abrir los ojos y en este momento me dirigía al teatro donde tendría que firmar el contrato si aceptaba. Llamo al timbre del teatro y un amable hombre me abre la puerta, el cual parece haberme reconocido porque me dice que pase directamente a las oficinas de dirección, que se encontraban al final del pasillo a la derecha, tardo mas tiempo del previsto porque el pasillo era demasiado largo y yo me entretenía con cualquier cosa que veía, recordando como uno de estos teatros habían formado parte de vida hacia alguna años. Cuando finalmente llegó a la puerta, de la que cuelga el cartel de dirección, un par de golpes me bastan para que una grave voz me diga desde dentro de la sala que podía pasar.

-Hola, querida.-Me muestra una sonrisa afable y me hace un gesto con la mano para que tome asiento.- Soy Jacob, hablamos por teléfono hace unos días.

-Hola, Jacob.-Tomo asiento como me pidió y le estrechó la mano que ahora me estaba ofreciendo.-

-Espero que estés aquí para decir que si y firmar en contrato.-Jacob, que no debía de tener más de treinta y cinco años, sonrío.-

-He de decir que me ha costado bastante echarme para adelante, pero al final estoy dentro.-Dejo escapar una suave risa después de escuchar el grito de emoción que soltó el hombre.-

-No sabes la alegría que me das...-Se coloca la mano en el corazón sonriendo, era bastante guapo.- El proyecto es muy bueno, pero con tu participación estoy seguro de que será grandioso.

-Sólo soy una actriz más de este elenco, cuando firmemos, claro.-Jacob coge el boli apresuradamente y me lo tiene junto a un papel, el cual observé que era el contrato.-

-Aquí tienes, tomate todo el tiempo del mundo para leerlo, y cualquier duda me preguntas.-Se levanta de su silla y se pone en pie, y me doy cuenta de que es bastante alto. Luego se sienta en uno de los sofás para darme algo de privacidad.-

-Gracias, Jacob.-Tras leerlo durante algunos minutos, decido firmarlo ya que todo parecía estar en orden y de acuerdo a lo que me ofreció por teléfono hace una semana.- Supongo que ya soy parte oficial de Headfull of Dreams.-Digo sonriendo y correspondiendo al abrazo que el hombre me estaba dando.-

-Lo eres... Bienvenida a bordo, querida. En diez días comienzan los ensayos pero te llamare antes para presentarte al elenco y que no empieces a ensayar sin conocer a nadie...-Busca algo entre su cartera y descubro que es una tarjeta de contacto cuando me la tiende.- Llámame si tienes alguna duda de lo que sea.

-Lo haré.-Le doy dos besos a modo de despedida y me voy de la sala, alegando que tenía una cita pendiente.-

Salgo del teatro de la misma manera que había entrado, a toda prisa y en estado de shock por lo que acababa de pasar en apenas media hora... Había pasado de hablar con Naya y estar derrumbada por completo a firmar un contrato en un musical que no tenía pensado aceptar... Aunque he de reconocer que me hubiera gustado hablar algo más con el director, porque era un hombre bastante afable y simpático, además de bastante guapo. Era exactamente el tipo de hombre por el que me podía sentir atraída si hubiera tenido con él una cinversacion de algunas horas, pero tuve que salir de aquella sala porque al mirar el reloj me di cuenta de que ya era hora de comer y realmente no me apetecia ver a Dianna, aunque tenga que pasar página.

Camino hacia el coche, el cual veo aparcado a unos veinte metros, cuando un veo pasar un destello rubio por la acera de enfrente, y como si hubiera notado que alguien la estaba mirando giró la cabeza hacia mi, y nuestras miradas se encontraron... Y en ese momento pareció que habíamos madurado todo lo que no habíamos hecho en dos años, con nuestras miradas clavadas en los ojos de la otra, y separadas por la carretera, ambas nos dedicamos una triste sonrisa y seguimos nuestro camino, yo hacia mi coche, y Dianna hacia la cafetería a la que ahora tenía más claro que nunca, no volvería a pisar.

* * *

Espero que este capítulo os haya resultado mejor que el anterior, ya que he intentado que al menos fuera un poco más largo. No olviden comentar, para seguir arreglando las cosas que no os gustan, como la duración de los capítulos. Sin más, feliz lunes...

TheDreamerOne.


	7. VII

¡Hola a todos de nuevo!, aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que espero que les guste... Como siempre, no conozco a Lea o a Dianna, de lo contrario Glee hubiera sido diferente.

Y por cierto, sí, Achele es endgame.

* * *

Nunca en toda mi vida se me habían hecho tan largos seis días... Hasta ahora.

Dianna se casaba esta tarde, según me comentó Naya la última vez que nos vimos. Durante estos días habían pasado por mi cabeza muchas cosas, que si Dianna iba a ser muy feliz, que si no iba a serlo por que no le quería, que si lo mejor era dejarla ir, que si era un error quedarme de brazos cruzados y dejar que se casara... En esto se puede resumir mi vida últimamente, pero es que ahora que había llegado la hora de la verdad no tenía ni idea de que hacer.

Sí que es cierto que tengo un vestido precioso preparado en la habitación para ir y llevármela antes de que dé el sí quiero, pero también es cierto que tengo al lado mi pijama favorito y un bote de helado en el congelador por si me resigno y al final decido dejarla ir. Esta situación es demasiado complicada...

Veo el móvil encima de la mesa y me pongo a ojearlo, sobretodo nuestros últimos mensajes, pero también me quedo embobada mirando las diez llamadas seguidas que me hizo antes de que entrara al teatro para firmar el contrato. No le cogí ninguna. Antes de que pudiera seguir haciendo nada, la pantalla del teléfono se puso a brillar, diciéndome que había una llamada entrante. Jon. La descolgué enseguida.

-Hola, Jon-Dije soltando un suspiro-.

-Hola, Lea... ¿Estás bien?.-Pregunta algo temeroso.-

-No, Jon, no lo estoy.-Me levanto del sofá y apago la tele, que estaba muy alta.- Dianna se casa...-Miro el reloj para asegurarme antes de seguir.- En dos horas, y no sé que hacer.

-¿Qué opciones hay?.-Murmura desde el otro lado de la línea.-

-Ir y sacarla de allí o comerme dos kilos de helado de chocolate que tengo en casa.-Vuelvo a soltar otro suspiro, esta vez de frustración.-

-Deja de suspirar de una vez y llámala por teléfono...-Eso no se había pasado por mi cabeza.- Estoy seguro que está esperando que hagas algo.

-¿Y por qué no viene ella hasta donde estoy yo...?

-Porque según me dijiste el otro día, fuiste tú la que le pediste que te dejara en paz, la que le colgó el teléfono y la que ha estado ignorando sus últimas llamadas.-Dijo esto como si fuera los más obvio del mundo.-

-Y si no lo coge... o me dice que se casa...

-Para de divagar, Lea.-Ordenó de manera firme.- Si no te lo coge vas a por ella. Y si te dice que se casa abres ese maldito bote de helado.

-No lo hagas todo tan simple, Jon.-Susurré.-

-No lo hagas tan complicado tú. Deja de gastar tu tiempo conmigo y llámala ya, Lea.-Dicho esto último, mi mejor amigo decidió que era un buen momento para colgarme la llamada.-

Genial.

Absolutamente genial.

¿La llamo o no...?

Si, decidí segundos después. Dianna es al amor de mi vida y tenía que tenerla conmigo de nuevo, por que lo cierto es nunca he sido más feliz en toda mi vida como lo he sido con ella, y eso se merece otra oportunidad, aunque nos volvamos a hacer daño...

Vuelvo a desbloquear el teléfono y algo temblorosa marco su número, de memoria por su puesto, porque ese número nunca se podría olvidar, y aguardo pacientemente un toque, dos toques, tres toques, hasta que al sexto toque alguien descuelga la llamada.

-No te cases.-Digo sin saber todavía quien había descolgado el teléfono.-

Antes de escuchar cualquier respuesta oigo el timbre de casa y me dispongo a abrir, no sin soltar un par de improperios contra quien se haya atrevido a interrumpir un momento como este. Abro la puerta y cuando la veo, mi móvil cae estruendosamente al suelo. Dianna estaba allí, vestida de novia, y preciosa como nunca, llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño bajo, y todo el maquillaje corrido, seguramente por haber estado llorando. No se exactamente cuanto tiempo nos quedamos mirándonos la una a la otra sin hacer ni decir nada, pero unos momentos después la agarré suavemente por la cadera y la atraje despacio hacia mí, fundiéndonos en un tierno abrazo, del que ninguna queríamos salir. Nada más agarrarla, Dianna pasó sus brazos por mi cuello y enterró su rostro en el mismo, empezando a sollozar suavemente. Yo cerré la puerta de casa con la pierna e intenté calmarla sin mucho éxito. Luego empezó a balbucear algo, no sabía muy bien el qué debido al llanto.

-Mírame, Di...-Le agarré suavemente la cabeza y al final conseguí que saliera de mi cuello.-

-No me he casado...-Dice con algo de dificultad.-

-Lo sé, tu boda era dentro de hora y media.-Le muestro una suave sonrisa y consigo que se vaya relajando poco a poco.-

-¿Cómo lo sabes...?.-Pregunta secándose algunas lágrimas que resbalaban por su rostro.-

-Naya me lo dijo.-Le aparto algunos mechones de su cara.- Pero eso ya no importa, ahora estás aquí.

-Estoy aquí...

Le agarro la cara y nos volvemos a quedar mirándonos, perdiéndonos en los ojos de la otra hasta que Dianna existe acortar la poca distancia que nos separaba para fundirnos en un beso intemporal. Coloco mis manos en su cadera y ella pone las suyas en mi cara, luego se separa suavemente apoyando su frente sobre la mía, dejando leves caricias con su nariz, intentando asegurarse de que era real, de que realmente estábamos aquí, y no subida en ese altar a punto de unir su vida a la de alguien a quien no amaba. Yo intento acercarla más a mi, para decirle Sn necesidad de palabras que esto no era un sueño y vuelvo a unir nuestros labios de forma tierna, sin prisas.

Después de algunos minutos en los que estuvimos besándonos, nos separamos y Dianna se queda muy bien sin saber que hacer, por lo que me aventuro a ayudarla un poco.

-En el armario tengo algunos pijamas...-Le digo mirándola de arriba abajo.- No es que no estés preciosa.-Aparta la vista ruborizada.- Pero no me apetece verte vestida de novia si ese vestido no es para mi...

-Me lo podrías quitar tú...-Dice haciendo el amago de una sonrisa y consiguiendo que se me nublara la vista.- Y luego si quieres lo quemamos.

Suelto un largo suspiro, haciendo que Dianna se riera, e intento hacer acopio del poco autocontrol que ahora mismo quedaba en mi cuerpo para no lanzarme sobre ella y quitarle el vestido.

-Dianna...-Me acerco y la beso en los labios, sin intención de llegar a más.- Me gustaría que habláramos primero.

Ella hace un leve asentimiento con su cabeza y luego se dirige hacia la habitación para cambiarse de ropa. Yo mientras me acerco a la cocina y me sirvo un vaso de agua para aclárame, y enfriarme de paso, un poco. Luego el móvil de Dianna empieza a sonar insistentemente, y la rubia, desde la habitación, me dice que conteste yo. Miro primero la pantalla y veo que el nombre de Jason aparece en ella, y contesto algo más aliviada al saber que se trataba de su hermano y no de su ex prometido.

-¿Diga?.-Oigo un estruendosa carcajada al otro lado de la línea.-

-¡Sí!.-Grita Jason.-

-¿Jason...?¿que pasa?.-Ahora estaba empezando a preocuparme.-

-¡Pues que mi hermana ha huido de su boda para ir en busca de su amor verdadero!.-Ahora reímos los dos por su efusividad.- Eso pasa.

-Visto así supongo que es algo grande, ¿no?.-Me asomo a la habitación para ver si Dianna podía hablar ya, pero me la encuentro en ropa interior, y me obligo a apartar la vista inmediatamente.-

-Enserio, Lea...-Dice retomando la seriedad.- Me encantaría que volvierais a estar juntas.

-Bueno, creo sinceramente que tenemos posibilidades.-Noto ahora como Dianna coloca sus manos en mi cadera, de espaldas, y coloca su cabeza en mi cuello.- ¿Quieres hablar con tu hermana?.

-No.-Dice con rotundidad.- Ahora os toca hablar a vosotras.

Dicho eso, me corta la llamada y Dianna empieza a dejar suaves besos, seguidos de algunos mordiscos, en mi cuello.

-Se ha puesto tan contento que incluso me he sobresaltado.-Digo cogiendo sus manos entre las mías y disfrutando de las caricias que estaba recibiendo.-

-Si tenemos en cuenta que toda mi familia estaba deseando que dijera que no en altar, es bastante normal que estuviera contento.-Deja escapar una risa a la que no puedo dejar de unirme, pero luego la seriedad se instala entre las dos y nos damos cuenta de que ha llegado el momento de hablar.-

-¿Vamos al sofá?.-Le agarro la mano después de que asintiera y ambas vamos hacia el sofá, donde nos sentamos.-

-Lea...-Susurra acariciandome la mano.- Si no te llego a coger el teléfono... Y no vengo hasta aquí...¿Hubieras ido a la boda?.-Pregunta algo dubitativa.-

-Tengo preparado en el baño un vestido precioso para ir a por ti.-Le digo ganándome una sonrisa por su parte.-

-Por un momento llegué a creer que me odiabas de verdad.-Aparta la mirada de mi.-

-Joder, Dianna... Enterarme de algo así después de creer que la culpa era mía durante dos años, no me sentó precisamente bien.-Me levanté y empecé a dar vueltas por la habitación.-

-Lo siento...

-Deja de disculparte.-Le suplico mirándola de nuevo.-

-Es que no se que más decirte, Lea.-Dice poniéndose delante de mi.-

-Realmente, sigo muy enfadada.-Ahora ella da un paso hacia atrás.- Pero te quiero muchísimo y quiero estar contigo.

-No puedes estar muy enfadada y querer estar conmigo, Lea.-Dice como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.-

-No te equivoques Dianna...-Dije mostrando una sonrisa y acercándome a ella.- Que yo esté contigo, digamos que es un acto tremendamente egoísta por mi parte, porque yo siempre salgo ganando...-Me mira con una ceja levantada y yo la agarro por las caderas.- Porque puedo besarte cuando me dé la gana...-La beso suavemente.- Acariciarte... Hacer el amor contigo...-Le susurro en el oído, haciendo que se pusiera a temblar.- Y además, voy a tener exclusividad plena, ¿verdad?.-Le pregunto mientras ella asiente rápidamente.- Pero da la casualidad de que en este acto egoísta, va a haber una simbiosis, porque creo, y realmente espero no equivocarme, que tu también estás deseando hacer todo eso.-Termino dejando un mordisco en su clavícula.-

Me alejo repentinamente de ella, que se queda con los ojos cerrados mientras suelta un par de gemidos de frustración, pero luego los abre y llega hasta mi, agarrando mi cintura y pegándome hasta la pared más próxima que había. La miro a los ojos y no puedo evitar acariciarla y sonreír al ver de nuevo ese verde boscoso, que siempre se instalaba en ella cuando quería algo con todas sus fuerzas, y que yo siempre veía cuando estaba cerca de mí. Ella muestra una sonrisa ante el contacto y a continuación me besa.

Es un beso tranquilo, sin prisas, en el que intentamos demostrarnos todo lo que con palabras solo no podemos.

Beso que yo me encargo de profundizar pidiendo permiso con mi lengua para entrar, permiso que es aceptado inmediatamente, dando comienzo a una batalla en la que jamás habrían perdedores, porque nunca se reconocería una victoria por parte de ninguna. Antes de perder el juicio por completo, le dejo un mordisco en el labio inferior y nos separamos despacio.

-Cásate conmigo, Lea...-Dice dejando suaves besos en mis labios.- Vámonos de aquí y casémonos.

-Di...-Consigo decir antes de dejar escapar una sonrisa ante las ocurrencias de la rubia.- No nos vamos a casar aún... ¿Por qué no empiezas pidiéndome que sea tu novia como todo el mundo?.-Pregunto haciendo que dejara de besarme.-

-Pues porque yo no soy como todo el mundo.-Dice totalmente seria para echarse a reír también en unos segundos.- Pero si así lo quieres... Vuelve a ser mi chica, Lea Michele Sarfati.

-Nunca he dejado de serlo, Dianna Elise Agron.-Digo besándola de nuevo.-

-Pero que sepas que tendrás que ser tú la que me pida matrimonio.-Dice mirándome seriamente y señalándome con el dedo.-

-Pensaba hacerlo de todas formas.-Le cojo la mano y volvemos de nuevo al sofá, donde estábamos al principio de la conversación.- ¿Vemos una película?

-Vale...-Dice metida en su mundo.-

Pongo la primera película que encuentro en la estantería y me siento junto a ella en el sofá, pero en algún momento Dianna decidió usar mis piernas como almohada, hecho al que yo no me negué y comencé a acariciarle la barriga distraídamente. Era más que posible que ninguna de las dos estuviera prestando atención a la televisión, más que nada porque yo no podía de dejar de mirar a Dianna, segura de que quería decirme algo pero no sabía como, y al final, cuando el silencio se me estaba haciendo insoportable, decidí darle un pequeño empujón.

-Dime lo que me tengas que decir, Di...-Le susurro haciendo que me mirara.-

-A veces odio que me conozcas tanto.-Dice haciendo que riera.-

-Dime.-Insisto de nuevo.-

-Estaba pensando en el contrato... Y en como te obligaban a que me dejaras.-Dice en susurros, a lo que no me quedó más remedio que apagar la televisión.- Y no quiero que eso vuelva a pasar, quiero poder besarte por la calle y no tener que ocultarnos más... Se que esto es cosa de las dos y que lo tenemos que hablar y llegar a un acuerdo, pero no quiero fingir más, Lea...-Dice con voz claramente afligida.- Ese es mi trabajo, y no quiero que sea mi vida también.

La beso.

Porque lo único que puedo hacer después de la confesión que me acababa de hacer es besarla, intentando decirle que todo iba a estar bien.

-¿Quieres que salga a la calle y le diga a todo el mundo que eres mía...?.-Le digo mientras dejo otro beso en sus labios.- Porque yo tampoco estoy dispuesta a que nadie más se quede mirando tu culo por la calle. Y si lo hacen, que se atengan a las consecuencias... Que soy yo.

-Eres la consecuencia de metro y medio más peligrosa con la que se van a encontrar en su vida.-Dice riendo de nuevo, tomándose aquella broma como el fin de sus preocupaciones momentáneas.- Pero primero deberíamos decírselo a nuestros familiares y amigos, más que nada para que no se enteren por la prensa de que he perdido la cabeza por una chica, cuando se suponía que me iba a casar con un chico.

-Me parece bien...-Me doy la vuelta y me tumbo sobre ella, comenzando a dejar besos húmedos en su cuello.- Y ahora...-La levanto suavemente y le quito la camiseta, dejándola en sujetador, que todavía era el de novia.- Joder...-Digo mordiéndome el labio.- Cásate conmigo, señora de Sarfati.- Le digo mirándola a los ojos de nuevo, mientras ella me dice que no con la cabeza.- Esta bien, pero...¿Qué te parece si adelantamos nuestra noche de bodas?

-Te quiero muchísimo, señora de Agron...-Dice besándome de nuevo con una pasión que no veía desde hacía años.-

* * *

Nuevo capítulo... Y parece que al fin llegó la calma a las chicas. Siento muchísimo la demora al subir el capítulo, pero he tenido algún problemita de salud y he pasado una semana complicada. Buen lunes a todos.

TheDreamerOne.


	8. VIII

No conozco a Lea Michele ni tampoco a Dianna Agron, si lo hiciera Glee hubiera sido diferente. ¡Hola de nuevo!, aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo de la historia, gracias por sus reviews, me animan a seguir escribiendo.

* * *

Flashback.

-Jenna en menudo lío me acabas de meter...-Dije mirándola seriamente.-

-Vamos Lea... Tú necesitas una casa para vivir y ella no para de decir que necesita un inquilino de confianza con quien compartir la suya-Me mira como si estuviera los más obvio del mundo, aunque no fuera precisamente así.-

-Nuestra relación no es la mejor y lo sabes.-Me dí la vuelta para ver si había alguien cerca para luego seguir hablando.- ¿Acaso tengo que recordarte como se desarrolló nuestro primer encuentro?.

-Oh querida, le tiraste un café ardiendo encima, ¿de verdad pretendes que te ría la gracia?.-Decidimos ir hasta mi trailer para descansar hasta las siguientes escenas.-

-Obviamente no esperaba nada de eso, pero, después de pedirle reiteradamente disculpas, decidió seguir con su infantil enfado.-Abrí el trailer y tiré el bolso al sofá, dejándome caer después en él.-

-Bueno, vamos a dejarlo ya, si te incomoda, te inquieta, o simplemente no te apetece, dile que no, que has encontrado algo donde vivir y que estás muy agradecida por su oferta.-Se sentó junto a mí y empezó a juguetear con su teléfono móvil.-

-Pero es que ahora no puedo hacer eso, primero porque no tengo casa y segundo porque seguro que le sienta mal que rechace su oferta.-Abrí yo también mi móvil y vi que tenía varios mensajes, uno de ellos de Dianna, el objeto de dudas del momento.-

Dianna Agron: "Espero sinceramente que te estés planteando la oferta de vivir conmigo, aunque no empezáramos con muy buen pie, este puede ser el momento de conocernos mejor."

-Y ahora me manda mensajes amistosos... Parece que se ha empeñado en convertirme en la mala de la película.-Murmuré claramente enfadada, a lo que mi amiga no tuvo más remedio que dejar su móvil a un lado y hacerme caso de nuevo.-

-¿Por qué no dejas ya de ser tan condescendiente?.-Pregunta mirándome con la cabeza ladeada.- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa con ella?... Ni que te gustara a ti también.-Dice eso último en un claro tono de broma, pero al no recibir respuesta alguna por mi parte empieza a planteárselo seriamente.- ¿Te gusta?

-Claro que no... Aunque es guapa, hay que reconocerlo.-Me remito a señalar lo que es más que obvio.-

-Ya... Guapa.-Se levanta dejando ese último comentario en el aire y empieza a recoger sus cosas.-

-¿Dónde vas?.-Le pregunto claramente confundida.-

-Me acaba de mandar Kevin un mensaje para que vaya a su trailer, que tiene que contarme no se qué cosa.-Me da un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida y seguidamente abandona el trailer.-

Los siguientes minutos me los pasa sentada en el sofá, sin hacer nada, tan sólo pensando en la última pregunta que Jenna acababa de hacerme.

No, a mí no me gustaba Dianna, pese a ser una de las personas más guapas que había conocido en toda mi vida, y sobretodo, pese a tener unos ojos que te hacían perderte nada más mirarlos. Era cierto que ya había tenido mis momentos con chicas, y no niego que las experiencias resultaron bastante satisfactorias, pero de ahí a sentirme atraída por ella había un camino demasiado grande. Podría llegar a quererla, con el tiempo... Porque ella parece una de esas personas de las que te enamorarías sin apenas darte cuenta, y que por más que evitaras hacerlo, al final acabarías cayendo. Pero Dianna tiene que estar con algún chico que esté a su altura, además de no haber dado señal alguna de que le gustaran las chicas, se pasaba el día abrazando y bromeando con los chicos, especialmente con Cory y Mark. Aunque siendo sincera, Mark es un chico bastante atractivo y graciosete, perfecto para pasar un par de noches con él, porque su mala cabeza no permitiría nada más, y Cory... que se puede decir de Cory, en toda mi vida he visto una persona como él, amable, guapo, inteligente, simpático, amigable, generoso... Y así se podría seguir durante un buen rato. Él es una de las mejores personas del mundo, de eso estoy segura, quiere a todo el mundo, y le cuesta muchísimo ver algún defecto en alguien a quien apenas conoce, no tiene ningún prejuicio, y una chica como Dianna podría enamorarse de él fácilmente. Pero, ¿por qué estoy diciendo quién es o no un buen partido para ella?, si no me gusta, si no nos llevamos bien. No nos conocemos. No hemos hablado más que lo estrictamente necesario para poder desarrollar nuestro trabajo de la manera más profesional posible. No se absolutamente nada sobre ella, y sin embargo me ha ofrecido su casa para vivir sin pensarlo dos veces, y eso realmente dice mucho de ella, aunque yo me empeñe en verla como alguien que no es, y aunque intente buscar escusas para no vivir con ella. Necesitaba una casa con urgencia porque el barrio donde vivo ahora mismo no es para nada seguro en estos días, y realmente me da algo de miedo cuando llego por las noches y me encuentro con alguna pelea enfrente de la acera donde vivo, o a algún borracho tirado en medio de mi portal cortándome el paso.

De pronto unos golpes a la puerta hacen que salga de mi mente y me concentre en el mundo real de nuevo.

-¿Lea?.-Una suave voz me llamaba desde el otro lado de la puerta.-

Me dirijo a abrir y veo a Dianna con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro, saludándome con la mano alzada.

-Hola Dianna.-Dijo haciéndome a un lado para dejarla pasar.-

-Todavía no me has contestado al mensaje, y como estamos a sólo unos metros de distancia decidí venir y preguntarte de nuevo, sin gente delante que nos pueda condicionar y de la manera más sincera que puedo.-Se lleva una mano al corazón, dejando constancia que dice todo eso de manera sincera, y yo dejo escapar una suave risa.-

-Adelante, pregunta.-Me senté de nuevo en el sofá y di una palmada en lado que había junto a mí para que se sentara conmigo.-

-Lea Michele Sarfati...-Levanto una ceja en señal de asombro por el hecho de que supiera mi segundo nombre.- Cory lo dejó caer antes.-Confiesa con una risa.-¿Me harías el grandísimo honor de convertirte en mi nueva compañera de piso?

-Parece que me estás pidiendo matrimonio Dianna.-Digo soltando una carcajada a la que pronto ella también se une.- Pero sí, acepto irme a vivir contigo, aunque he de confesar que he tenido algunas reticencias a la hora de aceptar debido a nuestras diferencias.-

-Pero si no has tardado ni dos segundos en decir que sí.-Apunta señalándome con el dedo.-

-Pero las dudas llegaron antes de que vinieras... En cuando llegaste aquí con una mano en el pecho hablándome con toda sinceridad, no dudé ni un segundo.-Dje mirándola con una sonrisa sincera.-

Fin Flashback.

-¿No piensas levantarte de la cama en todo el día?.-Le digo mientras me tumbo de nuevo junto a ella en la cama, dejando suaves caricias en su espalda desnuda.-

-Mmmmmm... No, la verdad.-Deja escapar un leve bostezo y vuelve a cerrar los ojos de nuevo.-

-Vamos a hacer algo... Algo normal.-La agarro por la barriga y la obligo suavemente a que se de la vuelta para que me mirara.-

-Hemos pasado toda la noche sin dormir, porque no me dejas dormir un ratito.-Su voz ronca pero aniñada hace que me debilite por unos momentos.-

-Te prometo que esta noche vas a dormir muchísimo, pero me ha llamado Jon hace unos minutos diciéndome de quedar... Con las dos.-Al oír el nombre de Jon abre los ojos y muestra una amplia sonrisa, señal de la buena relación que tiene con el chico.-

-Si es por Jon, habrá que hacer un esfuerzo, pero no te prometo que permanezca demasiado despierta.-Entierra su cara en mi cuello y yo la abrazo atrayéndola más cerca.-

-Pero si siempre andas en tu mundo, cariño...-Me gano una mordida en el cuello por mi último comentario, a lo que no puedo evitar soltar un quejido lastimero.- No me muerdas, Dianna.

-Te lo has ganado.-Dice dejando un beso en el mismo sitio para intentar calmar el dolor.- ¿A qué hora has quedado con él?

-En dos horas.

-Tenemos tiempo para una siesta pequeña, ¿no?.-Me agarra y hace que me quede totalmente tumbada en la cama, mientras reposa su cabeza sobre mi pecho, señal inequívoca de que no tardaría ni dos minutos en volver a dormir.-

-No te duermas Di...-Le doy un par de golpes en el brazo intentado despertarla.-

-Cinco minutos sólo.-Se gira y me da espalda.-

Me levanté soltando un par de resoplidos y me fui al salón dejándola dormir, algo molesta porque le gustara tanto dormir. Me dirijo a la cocina y empiezo a hacerme un café, y mientras salta la cafetera empiezo a cortar pan para hacerme unas tostadas, tenía muchísima hambre. Oigo un golpe en la habitación y deduzco que Dianna ya se ha levantado, dándose un golpe contra algo. Patosa como siempre, pienso mostrando una sonrisa. Unos minutos después escucho como empieza a caer el agua de la ducha, probablemente más cerca de sauna, la rubia amaba el agua caliente, tanto que a veces era incluso imposible meterte con ella a la bañera sin poner en riesgo tu integridad física. Lo único bueno eran los mensajes que dejaba en el espejo aprovechando el vaho que había en el baño. Aparto el café del fuego y saco el pan del tostador, y empiezo a desayunar tranquilamente, todavía sin creerme demasiado bien que Dianna estuviera realmente aquí y esto no fuera otro producto más de mi imaginación, que me está gastando una broma mientras duermo. Aparto inmediatamente esa idea de la cabeza cuando la veo entrar al salón sólo con una de mis camisetas de New York que le quedaba enorme, aunque mil veces mejor que a mi, sin ninguna duda, y con una toalla pequeña secándose el pelo. Se acerca a mi y me rodea por la espalda, dejándome un cariñoso beso en el cuello.

-Siempre pensé que esa camiseta te quedaba mejor a ti que a mi.-Dije dando un sorbo a mi café, para después ofrecerle a ella, que negó con un movimiento de cabeza.-

-Yo sin embargo siempre pensé lo contrario, tienes unas piernas larguísimas.-Se sienta enfrente de mi y me quita un trozo de tostada.- ¿Me puedes hacer un colacao?.-Pregunta mirándome con esos ojos a los que no le puedo negar nada.-

-Bueno... Pero no me mires así, no creas que no me doy cuenta de lo que haces con ellos.-Murmuro fingiendo enfado, pero dejándole un beso cuando paso por su lado.-

-Gracias, cariño...-Me mira durante unos segundos, pero luego sus ojos se desvían hacia el teléfono móvil.-

-¿Muchos mensajes...?.-Pregunto cogiendo una de sus manos.-

-Miles... Aunque a estas alturas ya toda mi familia debe saber donde estoy.-Le pongo el colacao al lado y empieza a bebérselo despacio.- Debería llamar a mi madre o algo.

-Estaría bien, yo ahora voy a ducharme.-La miro y la veo con una ceja levantada.- Te diría que vinieras cariño, pero ya te has duchado.-Le doy un beso y me dirijo al baño.-

Cojo primero algo de ropa de la habitación, nada ostentoso, solo unos vaqueros y una sudadera. Voy al baño y me meto a la ducha, siempre con agua templada, y me pierdo un poco en mi misma bajo el chorro de agua, son una sonrisa de idiota en la cara. Volvía a tener a la rubia conmigo, y parecía todo demasiado irreal. Escucho voces procedentes del salón y deduzco que Dianna a llamado a su madre, seguramente habrían algunos reproches al principio por no cogerle el teléfono en tantas horas, pero no era un secreto que la madre de Dianna no aprobaba la boda con el músico. Y tampoco es como si se le pudiera recriminar nada, porque debe generar muchísima impotencia ver como tu hija se casa, y en vez de verla más feliz que nunca, la ves totalmente alicaída. No puedes intervenir. No te puedes alegrar por ella. No me gustaría verme nunca en esa situación...

-Mi madre te manda muchos besos, Lea.-Veo como la rubia asoma la cabeza por la puerta, aun con el movil en la oreja.-

-Dile que igualmente.-Le guiñó un ojo a la rubia, que se pierde por la puerta suspirando mientras yo empiezo a reírme.-

Me entretengo unos minutos más bajo el agua y después salgo, me seco el pelo y me lo recojo en una coleta alta y después me visto.

Veo a Dianna sentada en el sofá, todavía hablando por teléfono, y yo decido sentarme junto a ella, esperando a que colgada para irnos a ver a Jon. Eso sucede minutos después, y cuando cuelga se queda mirándome fijamente, con un brillo en los ojos que nunca había visto antes. Yo le agarro suavemente la cara y dejo un tierno beso en sus labios, después nos separamos despacio y me muestra una radiante sonrisa.

-¿Estás bien?.-Pregunto dejando un nuevo beso.-

-Si, es solo que... Te quiero muchísimo y no puedo dejar de pensar en lo gilipollas que he sido.-Me mira a los ojos y veo como se le empiezan a poner cristalinos.-

-Escúchame.-Susurro quitando alguna de las lagrimas que ya habían empezado a caer.-Es cierto que has tardado un poco en decirme todo, pero ya está. Me lo dijiste, me enfadé, te perdoné y ahora estamos aquí. Y créeme que no estaría aquí si no te quisiera como te quiero.-Después de aquella retahíla de palabras me gano un beso de Dianna, seguido de un fuerte abrazo.-¿Que te ha dicho tu madre para que te pusieras así?

-Me ha echado la bronca por tardar tanto en venir a por tí, y no paraba de decirme la suerte que tenía de contar con alguien con una infinita paciencia conmigo, como lo eres tú.-Me deja una caricia en el cuello y yo cierro los ojos ante el contacto.-

-En eso le tengo que dar la razón a tu madre, tienes una suerte tremenda.-Me levanto del sofá y consigo evitar por poco el suave golpe que iba dirigido a mi muslo mientras soltaba una risa divertida.- Ponte el abrigo anda, que al final vamos a llegar tarde.

-Eres idiota, Lea Michele Sarfati.-Dice fingiendo resignación mientras se coloca el abrigo.-

-Entonces querida, debo decirte que estás locamente enamorada de una idiota.-Le agarro las solapas del abrigo y la beso.-

-No sabes cuánto...

* * *

Nuevo capítulo, quizá con demasiado azúcar en su contenido, pero necesitaba escribirlo. He tardado en subirlo, lo sé, pero en próximas actualizaciones espero no tardar tanto. Dejen alguna revises porque me animan muchísimo a escribir. Buen día a todos.

TheDreamerOne.


	9. IX

No conozco a Lea Michele ni tampoco a Dianna Agron, esto es solo una historia que espera entretener a la gente. Gracias por sus reviews, me parecéis increíbles y me ayudan a escribir nuevos capítulos, no los puedo subir tan rápido como antes pero estoy algo liada con los estudios, aun así, intentaré seguir subiendo la historia aunque tarde más de lo previsto. Aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo!

* * *

Han pasado ya varios días desde que Dianna y yo decidimos darnos una oportunidad, estamos mejor que nunca, es cierto que los primero días de una reconcialicion no suelen traer muchos problemas, y que no nos vemos todo lo que querríamos debido a nuestros trabajos, pero siempre dormimos en casa de la otra e intentamos pasar juntas el mayor tiempo posible. No recordaba cuando se podían echar de menos a alguien a quien no creías hacerlo. Echaba de menos cada detalle, como se iba a dormir tan arreglada, si yo le dejaba, claro, y se despertaba toda desaliñada y echa un ovillo en la cama, como se metía en su mundo cada vez que no encontraba nada interesante en el mundo real, como sonríe cada vez que ve algo que le gusta, o como se sonroja cuando la veo mirándome, sin que yo me diera cuenta. Esas pequeñas cosas que no recordaba y que ahora sé que no pueden dejar de estar en mi vida otra vez.

Por otra parte, los ensayos del musical habían comenzado y todo iba de maravilla, el director era un cielo con todos, pero especialmente con uno de los bailarines de apoyo, con el que unos días después me entere que estaba saliendo. Si, el chico del que me podría haber enamorado si Dianna no hubiera vuelto a mi vida era gay. Era fascinante hablar con él, era una persona muy simpática y nos estábamos habiendo muy buenos amigos, y además estaba completamente al día de mi relación con Dianna, habíamos decidido no escondernos más, y aunque no nos besamos continuamente en público tampoco nos reprimimos si queremos hacerlo. Por ahora no se había filtrado nada, pero ambas sabíamos que sería cuestión de días, semanas como máximo, esta vez es diferente, ya no tenemos los mismos miedos que teníamos hace dos años, hemos madurado y hemos crecido, aunque lo hayamos hecho por separado.

Ahora nos encontramos viendo una película en el sofá, con Dianna tumbada sobre mis piernas, aunque sé que se quedo dormida hace unos minutos porque su respiración ya era pesada. Yo le acaricio distraídamente el pelo, evitando en todo momento que despierte de ese sueño que realmente parecia necesitar, las obras estaban siendo realmente duras porque al público le encanta la obra y ella cada vez intenta dar algo mejor de sí misma. Por las noches estaba reventada y yo no dudaba un segundo en cuidarla de la mejor forma que sabia, de la misma manera que ella lo hacia conmigo. Me quedo unos minutos mirándola fijamente, hacia ya demasiado tiempo que había perdido el hilo de la película, y no me puedo resistir a besarla tiernamente sin dejar de acariciar su cuello, y cuando me separo lentamente noto como se empieza a revolver debajo de mí.

-Te quiero.-Murmuro sobre su boca, dejando otro beso.-

-Yo también, Lea...-Noto su voz adormilada y le digo que vuelva a dormir, que prometo no despertarla.- ¿En qué estabas pensando...?

-En lo feliz que me has hecho estos últimos días.-Levanta la mano y me acaricia suavemente la mejilla.-

-Después de todo lo que hemos pasado estos últimos años, te mereces ser feliz...-No puede terminar la frase porque su teléfono comienza a sonar, y a los pocos segundos el mío también.-

-Que coordinación.-Digo soltando una risa y yendo a por el teléfono al bolso.-

-¿Dígame?

-¿Has visto las noticias, Lea...?.-Aparto el teléfono de la oreja y veo en la pantalla que era Jon, no había reconocido su voz con tanto grito.-

-¿Que pasa, Jonathan?

-Pues que estáis en todos los canales de televisión, y en todas las web de cotilleos, sois lo más buscado en las redes... -Me empiezo a aturdir un poco y me siento en el sofá, me tomo unos para mirar a Dianna y veo que esta totalmente pálida con el móvil también en la mano.-

-¿Dianna y yo...?.-Pregunto algo dudosa.-

-Obviamente, Lea. Salen fotos vuestras besándoos y abrazándoos.-A mi lado Dianna ha colgado el teléfono y sigue en la misma posición de antes, mirando fijamente al televisor que se encontraba apagado.-

-Te dejo, Jon.

Cuelgo la llamada dejando al chico con la palabra en la boca, y me acerco rápidamente a Dianna, agarrándole la mano con suavidad en un intento de darle ánimos. Tras unos minutos sin saber que decir, me decido a emitir algún sonido para sacarla de ese trance que empezaba a ser preocupante.

-Cariño... No pasa nada.-Le dejo un suave beso en la cabeza, logrando que se gire y me mirara fijamente.- Haremos lo que tu quieras, desmentirlo o apoyarlo, lo que quieras, pero háblame por favor que me estoy empezando a preocupar...

-¿Lo quieres desmentir...?.-Pregunta por primera vez soltando rápidamente mi mano.-

-No, lo hablamos hace unas semanas y me dijiste que ya no querías fingir, y te dije que estaba de acuerdo, además, dice Jon que en esas fotos salgo besándote, veo complicado desmentir algo que es tan obvio.-Vuelvo a pedir en silencio su mano, que recibo unos segundos después.-

-Era Winston...

-¿Cómo...?.-Pregunto algo perdida.-

-El que me llamó era Winston, no sabia nada de lo nuestro y estaba muy cabreado, me ha dicho que no íbamos a superar la presión porque a mi eso nunca se me había dado bien, ni si quiera con hombres, que te iba a volver a perder. Y que esta vez iba a ser para siempre...-Vuelve a mirarme y no puede evitar el esquivar mi mirada.-

-Realmente espero, Dianna, que no hayas creído ni por un segundo nada de lo que haya dicho ese hombre.-Se queda en silencio y me empiezo a cabrear un poco.- Joder, Dianna, tu puedes superar cualquier cosa, no dejes que nadie te haga desconfiar de ti misma.

-Necesito estar sola, Lea... Creo que me voy a ir ahora a mi casa.-Se levanta y empieza a recoger sus cosas ante mi atónita mirada.-

-No teníamos ningún problema en hacerlo público, es más, casi estabas deseando que saliera una foto nuestra, y te cambia radicalmente la opinión solo porque alguien te ha dicho que no vas a poder con ello. ¿Dónde está la chica valiente y encantadora de la que estoy enamorada?.-Me levanto y la agarro del brazo, impidiendo en todo momento que se fuera de mi casa.-

-No lo sé, Lea... No sé dónde está esa chica ahora mismo.-Se libra de mi agarre y se dirge hasta la puerta.- Solo necesito estar sola, pensar un poco y ver como se desarrollan los acontecimientos.

-¿Cómo se desarrollan los acontecimientos...?¿y depende como se desarrollen abandonaras o no...?.-Estaba empezando a decir cosas de las que seguro me iba a arrepentir mas adelante.-

-Lea deja de decir estupideces, por favor...

-Vete. Ya.-Le abro la puerta y le hago una señal para que abandonara mi casa, cosa que hace sin replicar.-

Cuando Dianna se va no puedo evitar ponerme a llorar, realmente había dicho cosas que no siento, y temo haberla cagado por completo. Pero claro, era lógico enfadarme si mi novia le empieza a hacer más caso a su ex que a mi, y con eso no digo que yo siempre lleve la razón, para nada, pero en este caso particular, sí. Ella fue la que puso la condición de dejar de fingir, condición que yo acepte sin rechistar y ahora abandona mi casa en cuanto salen las primeras fotos a la luz. Pensando en las fotos, decido encender el televisor para ver exactamente qué tipo de información poseían las cadenas.

No tardo ni dos segundos en descubrirlo, fotos nuestras, totalmente cotidianas. Dando un paseo por Central Park, desayunando en alguna cafetería de Broadway, y un largo listado de etcéteras. Lo que más extraño me resultaba de todo esto era que no eran fotos de un único día, en el que nos hubiera visto algún paparazzi, eran fotos de días completamente distintos, y era bastante raro que no hubieran salido a la luz bastante antes. Eso me hizo pensar en aquellas fotos que vi en el despacho de Murphy. Nunca supimos quien nos vendió, nadie nos lo quiso decir nunca, pero ahora necesitaba saberlo, tengo las más que probables sospechas de que alguien nos había vuelto a vender, con la intención de hacernos daño. Alguien que sabia lo nuestro entonces y que lo sabe también ahora.

Empiezo a repasar nombres mentalmente y me niego a pensar que alguno de mis amigos haya hecho algo así, nadie podía ser tan rastrero como para vendernos, dos veces, solo por dinero.

No se cuanto tiempo me quedo mirando la televisión, viendo pasar fotos nuestras, una tras otra, pero solo consigo volver a la realidad cuando oigo el timbre de la puerta.

-Ya va.

Me levanto y voy hacia la puerta de entrada, abriendo la puerta sin siquiera preguntar quien era.

-Hola Lea...-Levanto la cabeza y veo a Jason, el hermano de Dianna, apoyado en la puerta, con una sonrisa triste en la cara.-

-Jason...-En cuanto soy consciente de la situación, me abalanzó sobre él dandole un fuerte abrazo.- Dime que has hablado con tu hermana, por favor...

-La llamé en cuanto me entere de las noticias, pero la llamé para felicitarla, sabia que estaba deseando hacerlo público, pero luego me contó lo que había pasado y me pidió que viniera a verte...-Al darme cuenta de que seguía en el umbral de la puerta le hago pasar y nos sentamos en el sofá, apagando en el camino la televisión.-

-Te quiero muchísimo, Jason, lo sabes... Pero ahora desearía que fuera ella la que estuviera aquí.-Dejo escapar una sonrisa triste y me gano un fuerte abrazo de su parte.-

-Ya sabes como es, Lea... Te quiere con locura, pero es de susceptibilidad momentánea.-En cuanto le oigo pronunciar esas palabras dejó escapar una suave risa, por el término utilizado.- No te rías, de primeras ella se cree casi cualquier cosa que le digan, pero en cuanto se toma su tiempo para pensar las cosas con claridad reacciona y toma la decisión correcta. Dale un poco de tiempo... O ve a por ella, como prefieras.

-Si me pide tiempo lo lógico es que se lo dé...¿no crees?.-Me disculpo ante el y voy a la cocina a por un vaso de agua, le pregunto si quiere algo de beber y me pregunta si tengo botellines de cerveza, agarro uno y se lo llevo, y me siento de nuevo.-

-Te necesita, Lea, aunque sea ella la que se haya ido, te necesita...-Abre el botellín y le da un trago largo, bebiéndose casi media cerveza en el camino, le miro con la ceja alzada y empieza a reír.- No me mires así, que por vuestra culpa he dejado a mis amigos colgados, bebiéndose más de una cerveza.

-Bebe tranquilo, cuñado.-Le miro sonriendo y decido si ir o no a ver a Dianna.-

-Ve, anda... Que seguro que te esta esperando.-Se acaba la cerveza en un par de tragos más y le digo que sí, que iré.- Dile que me llame luego, ¿vale?.

-Claro.-Me pongo el abrigo y vamos juntos hacia la salida.- Muchas gracias por venir, Jason...

En cuanto pisamos la calle nos encontramos rodeados de decenas de periodistas, encantados de verme salir de mi casa junto al Jason. Le pregunto si estaban aquí cuando él llegó y me contesta con un movimiento de cabeza que no.

Intentamos avanzar entre las cámaras y por más que intentaba no escuchar las palabras de los periodistas no podía evitar recibir alguna de ellas.

-¿Estás en una relación estable con la señorita Agron?

-¿Eres el motivo de su ruptura en día de su boda con Winston?

-¿Es cierto que estuvisteis juntas hace años?

-¿Es esto solo un experimento?

Ante esa última pregunta, que fue la gota que al fin llenó el vaso, me doy la vuelta hacia el periodista que la emitió y le muestro el dedo medio.

-¿Acaso dos chicas que se besan sólo pueden estar experimentando...?.-Noto con Jason me agarra del brazo, pero yo me deshago de él.- Puede, y sólo puede, que estén enamoradas, grandísimo gilipollas.

Me dí la vuelta y me voy, sabiendo que era más que posible que la hubiera cagado completamente con esas declaraciones, y que he había ganado estar en los medios unos cuantos días más. Entro rápidamente en el coche de Jason, y emprendemos el viaje hacia casa de Dianna en completo silencio, por que ninguno de los dos sabíamos realmente que decir. Cuando llegamos a la puerta de la rubia decido romper el silencio, con el coche ya estacionado.

-Gracias por venir, Jason, y por sacarme de ahí...-Le dejo un beso en su mejilla y me bajo del coche después de despedirme de él.-

Llego con paso firme a la puerta de la rubia, pero me demoro unos minutos para tocar en ella, oigo como el coche de Jason abandona la calle y me decido al fin a llamar, no podía estar ahí parada toda la noche de todas formas.

Dianna tarda unos segundos en abrirme la puerta, pero cuando lo hace no sabemos que hacer ninguna de las dos. Empiezo a oír ruidos detrás de mi y al darme la vuelta veo como decenas de periodistas se empezaban a agolpar en la calle de la chica, y lo último que noto es como Dianna me agarra de la camiseta y me mete dentro de la casa, cerrando la puerta de un golpe con la pierna. Me agarra de la cadera y me apoya contra la puerta recién cerrada, y se queda mirándome unos segundos, hasta que finalmente acaba con el poco espacio que quedaba entre nosotras y me besa. No se exactamente cuanto tiempo pasamos besándonos, separándonos solamente de vez en cuando para coger aire y mirarnos a los ojos durante unos segundos.

Cuando finalmente nos separamos nos quedamos abrazadas la una a la otra, con nuestras frentes apoyadas. Luego de un rato Dianna al fin se decide a hablar.

-Ha sido una idiotez lo que le has dicho a ese periodista, ahora estás en todos los canales... Pero has hecho que me enamore más de tí, si es que eso era mínimamente posible...-Vuelve a dejar un suave beso en mis labios, sonriendo sobre ellos.-

-No quiero que te vayas Dianna... Si discutimos, o lo que sea, no te vayas... Quédate en la casa, aunque te vayas a otra habitación. Te quiero muchísimo y hemos, he dicho demasiadas gilipolleces como para verte ir...-Escondo la cabeza en su cuello y noto como me deja un beso en la misma.-

-Esta bién... Prometo no irme más.-Hace que salga de mi escondite y vuelve a mirarme, esta vez con el semblante serio.-

-Alguien ha vendido nuestras fotos, Lea...-Asiento con la cabeza para hacerle saber que yo también había llegado a esa conclusión.- Y sé quién ha sido.


End file.
